Is it raining where you are too?
by nillawaferss
Summary: Touko's lost the final battle against N. Trading her freedom for her Pokemon's, she is taken to N's castle where he doesn't plan on letting her go. With his wavering heart, and voices from his past; N is faced with an inner conflict. Desperately clinging to his sanity, can Touko be the luminescence that leads him from the dark? Rated T for language.
1. Volition

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Pokemon or the Characters! All rights belong to the original Authors and creators. Rating will go up in future chapters! The story is set with Touko in her final battle against N. Characters may be slightly OOC but I tried to personify them as best as I could. Pairings will be ferriswheelshipping (NxTouko) and slight (ToukoxTouya). _

_I know the whole 'Touko loses to N and has to come to his castle thing' has been done a lot, but I can promise you this story will not be like the others. N goes through quite a bit of changes throughout the story. and things get a bit.. dark._

_Story is told from Touko's point of view in one chapter and N's the next._

_I hope you enjoy~~~ :3_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

**(Touko's POV)**

Wiping the sweat from my brow, I stood up and brushed the dust and rubble from my vest. The last attack from N's Legendary Dragon Pokemon had been strong enough to knock me down, and severely wound my last Pokemon.

Serperior, Musharna, Cinccino, even Braviary and Darmanitan were no match for Zekrom. He swept them aside like it was nothing..

N stood proudly behind his Pokemon. His tea green hair blowing wildly and his eyes held a determined expression as they locked with mine.

He was giving this battle everything he had as well. Reshiram was in bad shape, but we couldn't afford to lose.

Touya, Cheren, Bianaca and the others.. They were counting on me..

For all the trainers and Pokemon in Unova. I was their last hope.

I gritted my teeth and continued on.

"Go Reshiram! Use Dragonbreath now!"

Reshiram roared shooting out violet flames, but Zekrom quickly evaded the attack.

"Zekrom, Fusion Bolt again." N commanded.

"Reshiram use Fusion Flare!" I shouted. Zekrom was faster, crashing onto Reshiram and using its foot to hold my partner down by the neck.

Reshiram growled and struggled as The Dark Dragon began to charge up another Fusion Bolt.

"NO!" I cried. I rushed over to Reshiram blocking the wounded Pokemon with my body.

"N stop this! You have to call off Zekrom! Reshiram won't survive another attack!"

"Hn. And you really thought you could win? That your ideals, your dreams were stronger than mine?" The era of Pokemon being used as tools of war ends today, here and now!" N proclaimed.

"How can you do this?" I panted out. "N, you said you wanted to save the Pokemon but you're not! Ghetsis and Team Plasma are hurting them! You have to stop this!"

N's eyes dropped. "And it pains me to do so." He whispered. "But this will be the last time Pokemon will ever be forced to fight. I will free them, and Pokemon and Trainers will never coexist again. It's over Touko, get out of my way."

He wasn't listening to me.

He was going to hurt Reshiram not matter what I said.

I squeezed my fists until my knuckles turned white.

"No."

"I can't let you do this, N."

"Very well." He replied. "Zekrom, finish them."

"NO!" I clung to the white dragon, burying my face in his fur. This was it. I fought with everything I had, but it wasn't enough..

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and braced myself for what was to come.

_Clap Clap Clap!_

My eyes shot open, and I whipped my head around.

N was standing only feet away clapping his hands. A large grin painted his face.

"Amazing Touko! You'd protect your Pokemon even if it meant the end of you?" He asked, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"Of course I would! My Pokemon and I are a team!"

He crouched down and stared at me intently. "That's very commendable.. I knew you had to be something special as I found myself becoming quite.. fond of you. Now I understand why."

"Tell me something, Touko. When I met up with you in Mistralton City, your Pokemon said they trusted in you very much. And I see you feel the same way about them. Would you be willing to risk anything to ensure their safety?"

"I'd do anything for my friends. I told you that already!"

N stepped back and began to pace in circles. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"I see. Touko, I said before that Pokémon and Trainers who care about one another, like you and your Pokémon, would be separated, and that it does break my heart a little. I meant it." He frowned.

"I've never met anyone like you before. I even thought maybe under different circumstances.. that we could be friends.."

His expression hardened a bit. "But as the king of Team Plasma I knew I had to carry out my duty of liberating Unova. And that meant defeating anyone standing in my way. Even you."

"However, I see now that you and I are almost the same. You truly care for Pokemon. We don't have to end things like this. You can help me Touko. Set them free from the cruelty of battles and the confinement of Pokeballs."

"Come to Team Plasma's Castle. Serve under me and I'll call off Zekrom and let you release your Pokemon. If you refuse however.. this will be the end for all of you. "

I was at a loss for words. Was this really the only way to save them? None of my Pokemon were in any shape to keep fighting. N had Zekrom and Team Plasma was surrounding this place for sure. What choice did I have? Everything I had worked for was crumbling down in front of me. I was drained mentally and physically. This.. This was it for me.

N crouched down to face level with me and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "What do you say, Touko?"

My eyes started to swell with tears. I hung my head and spoke softly.

"Reshiram, I'm so sorry.. You have to go."

N smiled. "Zekrom, return."

The dragon obeyed, flying back to his side.

"Please.. keep the others safe as well." I pleaded my partner.

He cooed softly and lowered his head to mine.

I unclipped my belt with my Pokeballs and placed it aroud Reshiram's neck.

"Thank you." I smiled, the tears flowing down my face as I hugged him tightly.

Reshiram weakly spread his wings and drifted into the sky.

Grey clouds began to roll in, and rain softly fell down onto my face as I watched my friends disappear.

"Goodybye everyone."

My heart ached.

I was crushed. In more ways than one. I lost my Pokemon. I lost to N. And I lost hope for Unova.

"You made a wise choice Touko. Your Pokemon will be very grateful for this, as am I. They will be happy with eachother. And you'll be happy with me." N tried to reassure me. But I knew much worse was in store for everyone.

N snapped his fingers and in seconds I was surrounded by the Shadow triad.

They led me over to N, who offered his hand. I was tired of fighting. I numbly obliged.

Ghetsis, Concordia, Anthea and the Sages appeared just moments after.

"I- I've done it Father.. I am the Hero of Unova. The Pokemon will be set free." N spoke, almost in disbelief.

"And what of that girl?" The older green haired man questioned.

He turned to face me, and I shifted uncomfortably under his stern gaze.

"Touko and I are under agreement. She's coming with us in exchange for the freedom of her Pokemon."

"Fair enough." He spoke. "But she is to stay in the dungeon until you carry out your duties as King."

"I don't need you getting..." His word trailed off as he looked down at our hands. "..distracted.. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sage Ghetsis." N replied.

"Alright everyone, head to the Castle. Anthea, Concordia, take that girl to her quarters." Ghetsis commanded. "We leave for Liberty Garden in one hour to set in a new order under Team Plasma's reign."

I choked back a sob as reality set it. I'd never get to be with my Pokemon again. No one would. And what would Touya and the others think? I was basically a traitor at this point. What was going to happen if I stayed at N's castle? Ghetsis definitely did not like me, and N was a little too fond of me.. I shuddered.

A blanket was tossed over my shoulders and N whispered to me. "Don't cry Touko. I'll take good care of you. You have no idea how happy this makes me. We'll be happy together, I promise."

_ But his words fell upon deaf ears. Had I really made the right choice? What lied ahead for me, for the rest of Unova? I was terrified. My will was being shattered to pieces._

* * *

**So that is it for chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it TTwTT**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES :3**

**please help me with feedback! your voices all mean everything to me!~**


	2. Reconcile

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Pokemon or the Characters! All rights belong to the original Authors and creators. Rating will go up in future chapters! The story is set with Touko in her final battle against N. Characters may be slightly OOC but I tried to personify them as best as I could. Pairings will be ferriswheelshipping (NxTouko) and slight (ToukoxTouya). Story is told from Touko's point of view in one chapter and N's the next. I hope you enjoy~~~ :3_

* * *

_ Chapter 2_

**(N's POV)**

"I- I've done it Father.. I am the Hero of Unova. The Pokemon will be set free." I said. I was almost in disbelief of what had just happened.

I did it. I beat Touko. I had The legendary Zekrom at my side and the Sages behind me. I would begin a new world for the Pokemon.

"And what of that girl?"Ghetsis scoffed. He turned and looked at Touko. He was eying her coldly.

"Touko and I are under agreement. She's coming with us in exchange for the freedom of her Pokemon." I stated.

"Fair enough." He spoke. "But she is to stay in the dungeon until you carry out your duties as King. I don't need you getting..." His words seemed to trail off as he looked down at our hands. "..distracted.. Am I understood?"

I inwardly sighed. Touko was far more than a distraction at this point. But I couldn't let her go. And I couldn't let The Sages and Team Plasma down. I suppose I could learn to balance out both.

"Yes, Father." I replied. I looked over at Touko. She seemed on the verge of tears. I could understand why. She was about to lose everything she once knew. I wanted desperately to comfort her. I wanted to hold her and tell her how much better things would be from here on out. But this was neither the time or place to do such things..

"Alright everyone, head to the Castle. Anthea, Concordia, take that girl to her quarters." Ghetsis commanded. "We leave for Liberty Garden in one hour to set in a new order under Team Plasma's reign."

Touko was shaking as we prepared to move out. Her hair and clothes were becoming drenched from the rain. And she was dressed only in a shirt, vest, and those unbelievable short shorts.. My eyes trailed down her shapely legs..

I quickly cleared my thoughts and grabbed the blanket Anthea offered. I placed it over her shoulders and whispered to her. "Don't cry Touko. I'll take good care of you. I promise." I reassured her.

Though her mind seemed to be elsewhere. "Touko.. I don't know how to make you understand right now, but things have to be this way." I stated as I walked off with the seven sages to begin our plan.

I looked back as Concordia and Anthea led her towards to castle.

Things were going to change from here on out.

_Later in Liberty Garden_

"People of Unova," I spoke into the microphone proudly. "The time has come for a new era in Unova. An era where Pokemon and humans are to live out their lives separately. Trainers and Pokemon will coexist no longer." Several gasps and whispers were heard among the crowd that had gathered to hear Plasma's words. "Beginning tomorrow morning new laws will be set in order."

"First and foremost, all Pokemon trainers, Breeders, Gym Leaders and otherwise shall be expected to release their Pokemon into the wild by sunrise. And hand over their trainer ID's and badges to any and all Team Plasma authorities. Failure to do so will result in the apprehension of said individual and their Pokemon. Proper punishment will also be given to any of which are found to be accomplices."

"Secondly, the sale, possession and distribution of Pokeballs is strictly prohibited. And all Pokemarts and Pokecenters will be shut down and cleared of merchandise. All said individuals and accomplices will face consequences as stated in rule number 1."

"Lastly, all Pokemon Gyms, Training areas, Contest Halls, and Battle areas are to be closed. All said individuals and accomplices will face consequences as stated in rule number 1."

I read through the rules. Our plans were flawless. The Pokemon would finally be free. As I finished my closing speech, I took several questions from Interviewers and crowd members before I was greeted by Father and the other Sages.

"Good work, boy. By tomorrow, Team Plasma's plans will be set in motion and you will be crowned to King of Unova. This is excellent."

Father placed his hands on my shoulders. "N you have done it." All seven Sages bowed, and I watched as the entire crowd followed suit.

It was really happening.

The Liberation of People and Pokemon. My dreams were coming true.

I even had Touko with me. I almost couldn't believe it.

As I was led off stage and back the Castle, I thought of Touko again. Was she holding out okay? I wanted to see her.

When we reached the halls of the castle, I asked one of the Sages to fetch Concordia and Anthea. I arrived at my bedroom and removed my cape and crown. I grunted as I fell back onto my large bed. I was definitely exhausted. And things would only get more stressful when I assumed my position as King of Unova..

"My lord, you called for us." Spoke Anthea as she entered the room, Concordia at her side.

"Yes, I wanted to know how is Touko doing? You two have been put in charge or caring for her. Is she alright?"

"The girl has not spoken a word upon being brought here. And she has not touched her meals or her spare clothes." Concordia stated flatly.

"I thought that might be the case.. She's been through a lot. I don't see why Fa- Ghetsis insisted on her being put in the dungeon. Her state will only become worse in a place like that. I wish for her to be brought to me. She'll be staying with me from now on."

"But N, my lord," Anthea insisted "Ghetsis will not approve of this."

"I know that, but is Ghetsis going to be crowned King of Unova?" I asked, becoming a bit irritated with my requests being questioned.

"No, My Lord, but-"

"Then it's settled. Bring Touko to me and if Ghetsis or the other Sages have anything to say about that, they will get the same answer. Am I understood?"

" Yes my lord, I apologize." Anthea and Concordia both bowed and left to return with Touko. I knew I was right. I was the King of Team Plasma, and tomorrow I would be King of Unova. I was beginning to realize what that meant..

I would rule over everyone and everything..

My word would be law.. And Touko.. Touko was mine.

I smiled at the thought.

_Meanwhile In the Conference Hall_

"He WHAT?" Ghetsis fumed as Concordia and Anthea reported N's words to the Sages.

He slammed his fist down onto the table. "That wretched boy thinks he can do whatever the hell he pleases?! Well he has another thing coming. I'll be damned if that boy 'King' gets in the way of my-OUR plans, because he can't control his hormones! That girl is nothing but a distraction. I knew I shouldn't have allowed her to come here!"

"What do you suppose we do, Great Sage?" Concordia asked.

Zinzolin folded his arms and sighed. "That boy will never truly know what it means to be king without becoming corrupted. It's only a matter of time before he finds out just what he can do with his position and things will take a turn for the worst."

"And I'm not so sure that girl will even want to stick around to see him become the inevitable power hungry dictator. Surely she will try and escape." Added Rood.

Ghetsis shook his head "The boy has a wavering heart. While he may be naive, he has always been a bit.. unstable. He gets attached to things easily and has a problem letting them go. And seems quite attached to the girl. He also lacks understanding of human emotions. The girl will resist him, and sooner or later he'll grow tired of playing nice. It seems bringing that girl here could actually work to our advantage.."

"What exactly are you getting at?" Zinzolin questioned

Ghetsis smiled. "You two aren't wrong. A king doesn't enjoy being told 'no'. That trainer will become the trigger for his darkest desires; and once he feeds into them, he won't be able to stop. And _that_ is when he'll fully understand his position. He'll learn how to rule with an iron fist. Team Plasma will be _unstoppable_."

The Sages began to chatter among each other.

He turned to Concordia and Anthea "For now, we start with The girl. You two fix her up and bring the her to our young king. I think it's time our boy started becoming a man."

_N's Room_

I was at my desk finishing up some paperwork when I heard my door creak open.

"My lord, we have brought the one you wished to see." Anthea called out.

I was growing quite bored of my work and was glad I would get to spend some time with Touko. My thoughts only seemed to be focused on her lately..

"Great, bring her to me." The door was pushed open and Touko was pulled along by Concordia into my room. My breath hitched in my throat as she entered through the door.

She had been changed out of her dirty clothes from before and was looking like new, dressed in a lavish lilac gown. Her hair was pulled out of her usual ponytail and flowed down her shoulders in soft waves. I cleared my throat. "Thank you, you may take your leave now." The two servants bowed and exited my chambers.

Touko stood staring blankly at me. Things were becoming a bit awkward for the both of us, so I spoke first. "Touko, please sit." I motioned to the spot on the bed next to me.

She lowered her eyes. "N, please. I want to go home." she whispered.

I felt my heart waver a bit at her words. But I finally had things going exactly the way I wanted them to be. And I was excited with Touko being here.

I breathed out a deep breath and shook my head. "No. We had a deal. I spared you and your Pokemon in exchange for you staying here, remember?"

"Y-yes, but-"

"But nothing." I said sternly.

"N, I know you saved me back there and I agreed to come with you, but I really don't think I can stay here. Things are going to get hectic soon and I should be with my family befo-"

"TOUKO!" she flinched as I raised my voice. I was growing tired of everyone talking back to me.

"Listen, Touko I will try to make your stay here as comfortable as possible, but I need you to understand your situation here. I allowed you to choose your fate when you lost the battle. And you chose to let your Pokemon go. You are not leaving. Am I clear?" I asked her sharply.

She gulped and nodded her head. "I understand."

"Now come, and sit." I patted the spot on the bed.

She slowly approached the bed and sat down. Her scent filled my lungs as she drew near, and I felt my heart beat a bit faster.

"Touko look at me." I said softly. She turned to me I looked at her face.

She had a look of sorrow hanging on her features. I was so glad to have her here..

_Why couldn't she just feel the same way I did?_

"Tell me, is there anything I could do for you to make you even a bit happier while you stay here?" She pondered my question for a moment and her eyes seemed to brighten for a second. "Could I call my mom, and my friends?"

I thought about that. Was she up to something? Did she plan to have them come here to help her escape?

"I don't know, Touko."

"Please, N!" She pleaded, grabbing onto my sleeve and bowing her head. "I just want to let them know I'm okay."

I stared down at her. I couldn't refuse her like this. I wanted her to want to be here.

"Very well. I'll allow you one phone call."

Her eyes lit up again. "Thank you, N! Thank you!" She breathed out squeezing my arm.

"But," I interrupted her. "You make the call from the phone in my room, and you aren't to leave my sight, got it?"

"Uh, Okay." She mumbled. And turned to grab the phone.

"Wait," I added, "Before that.. I.." She cocked her head to the side. "What?"

I caught her gaze and she didn't move. I reached my hand out to her. My fingertips trembled as I ran them down her shoulder. Her skin was soft and smooth.

"N, what are you..?" She questioned. Her eyes growing wide.

"Shh.. Don't move." I whispered as I closed the gap between us. My face only inches from hers.

I reached my other hand up and cupped her cheek. Her cerulean irises glistened as she locked them onto mine.

I stared down at her mouth. I shut my eyes and let out a shaky breath as I pressed my lips to hers.

"Mmph!" She muffled and tried to pull away. But I snaked my other arm around her waist and held her close. I kissed her deeply and felt an ache in my stomach that fell all the way down from my groin into my toes.

I opened my eyes as I was shoved away. Touko stood gaping at me, eyes wide. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She snapped at me.

_ What the hell was I doing_? I asked myself. It was a spur of the moment thing, I'm sure. _Or was it_? I can't say I hadn't thought about her lips more than once. and her skin was softer than I had imagined. I couldn't stop myself.

"Touko, I- I'm sorry.. I didn't think you'd react this way."

She stood with her arms wrapped around her body and a scowl on her face.

"Well what _did_ you think would happen when I got here N? That I'd be your girlfriend? Because that is _never_ going to happen. I didn't even want to come here in the first place. I'm only here because I wanted to save my friends, and now I'm stuck until Arceus knows when!  
So for the time being, please do not touch me. Just being here with you is bad enough!"

All I could do was stare. Her words stung like a thorn right in my chest.

I hung my head; My green hair falling over my eyes.

Touko grabbed the phone from my night stand and ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door. I heard her dial a number. The phone rang twice before someone picked up, a _boy's_ voice.

"Hello? Touya? It's Touko! It's so great to hear your voice.. you won't believe where I am right now.."

And in that moment I felt something in me begin to snap.

Her words still rolling around in my thoughts. '_just being here with me was bad enough_', huh?

I chuckled and sighed to myself.

_ Touko, you don't know how much worse things could be for you, dear_.

A smirk spread across my face as I stood and approached the bathroom door.

_But I think it's time you found out_.

* * *

**And that is chapter 2 folks! N is starting his transition into something terrifying ;-;**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES :3**


	3. Escape

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Pokemon or the Characters! All rights belong to the original Authors and creators. Rating will go up in future chapters! The story is set with Touko in her final battle against N. Characters may be slightly OOC but I tried to personify them as best as I could. Pairings will be ferriswheelshipping (NxTouko) and slight (ToukoxTouya). Story is told from Touko's point of view in one chapter and N's the next. I hope you enjoy~~~ :3_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

**(Touko's POV)**

"Wait," N added, "Before that.. I.."

I cocked my head to the side. "What?"

His eyes caught my gaze and I froze. I didn't know what he was about to do.

He reached his hand out to me. I felt his hand trembled as he touched my shoulder.

"N, what are you..?" I started to question.

He was acting stranger than usual.. And I could feel my face growing hot from his touch. What on Earth was he doing?

"Shh.. Don't move." he whispered and brought his face closer to mine. He reached his other hand up and touched my cheek.

I watched as his emerald eyes slowly fell down towards my lips. Wait.. He wasn't really going t-to..? No! This wasn't like N at all!

Before I could get another word out, his lips were pressed firmly against my own. I let out a whimper and tried to pull away. But I couldn't move. Wrapping his other arm around me he pulled me closer, kissing me deeply.

I was so taken back. Where was all this coming from so suddenly?

I couldn't take any more and I shoved N off me as hard as I could. I stood up and yelled at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

He just stared at me with that stupid childish expression. Like a kid being scolded by their parent.

"Touko, I- I'm sorry.. I didn't think you'd react this way." I was growing more embarrassed by the minute. He defeats me and my team, makes me release them, drags me here to this awful place. Then tries to.. to..

How much farther did he intend to humiliate me!?

I had enough. I was pissed.

"Well what did you think would happen when I got here N? That I'd be your girlfriend? Because that is never going to happen. I didn't even want to come here in the first place. I'm only here because I wanted to save my friends, and now I'm stuck until Arceus knows when! So for the time being, please do not touch me. Just being here with you is bad enough!"

He gaped at my words before he hung his head; His green hair falling over his eyes.

I almost felt sorry for him, then. But he dragged me into this!

Frustrated, I grabbed the phone from the nightstand and ran into the bathroom. I slammed and locked the door.

I sniffled and looked down at the phone. I needed a friend right now..

Who should I call? I thought back to my friends. Bianca was probably with The Professor. And Cheren had to be hatching a plan of counter attack against Team Plasma.

and Touya.. Touya.

I wanted to hear his voice the most. I hadn't seen him since I left on my Pokemon Journey. We had vowed to take completely separate paths and meet up when one of us became Champion for a battle.

I dialed Touya's number. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Touya? It's me! Touko! It's so great to hear your voice.. you won't believe where I am right now.."

I explained my situation and everything that had led up to it. I could barely hold back my sobs.

Touya tried his best to calm me down. "Touko don't worry, I'll find a way to get you out of there. And we'll take down Team Plasma together. For now just hold your own and stay strong. I know you're a tough girl. You can get through this. All of us still have faith in you."

"I'm glad to hear that.." I sighed.

"I should probably get back to N pretty soon though. I wasn't supposed to leave the room with his phone."

"Just hold on a little while longer Touko, I'll have a plan and I swear I'll get you out of there."

I smiled and sniffed. "Thank you.. Goodbye Touya."

"Bye Touko."

_ Click_

I stood for a moment, clutching the phone.

I looked at the door. N was waiting for me out there.

I didn't want to leave this bathroom. I looked all around. Didn't this bathroom have any freaking windows?!

My eyes scanned every corner of the room before landing upon a small vent just above the sink.

My breath hitched in my throat.

I needed to make a decision.

It was now or never.

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through every vein in my body. Without another moment's thought I was on the countertop, reaching for the corner of the vent. I yanked it off with all my strength, almost falling back off the sink.

"Touko, what are you doing in there? I heard you finish your call." I heard N call out.

"I was using the toilet. I just have to wash my hands!" I sputtered.

I struggled to reach my arms to the small opening. Fuck! why do i have to be so damned short! Propping myself up on the towel rack I managed to pull my upper torso through the vent. The shelf started to wobble under my weight and toppled over with a loud crash.

My legs were still swinging down when N burst into the room.

"Touko!" N growled. He squinted his eyes and rushed over towards me.

I shrieked and started to panic. With all my strength left I yanked my lower body into the vent before he could try to pull me out.

"Touko get back here right now!" He shouted.

I heard his voice growing distant as I crawled at the best pace I could manage.

I had no idea where I was going or if this vent even led somewhere I could escape from.

I closed my eyes. Please let this be a way out!

After what seemed like forever, I finally rounded my last corner and stopped at another vent opening. I peeked through the cracks. I could see a small bed and a desk in the corner of the room.

The walls where white and the carpet was a deep green.

Was this someone's room? For being in a Castle, it was rather small. It must've belonged to one of the Grunts.

After checking the coast was clear, I kicked in the vent and sent it flying. I hope no one heard that.

I hopped down from the small drop landing on my feet like a Purrloin. I crouched and moved stealthily through the room.

Cracking open the door, I poked my head through and looked back and forth.

It was awfully quiet.. Where was everyone? Not that I was complaining, I peeled around the corner.

Flattening my body against the wall I slowly made my way down the long chamber. It was heavily decorated like every other part of the castle. Paintings and ornaments were hung on the walls, with glistening indigo and gold floors. Small doors similar to the the one I left lined the hall.

Placing my ear against another door, I heard nothing. Holding my breath I cracked it open and peered inside.

Nothing.

Just a small bed, a desk, and white walls with green carpet. It was just like the room I came out of. But it lacked a vent. I must have gotten lucky ending up in an area so deserted.

I continued down the hall with this pattern, checking every door. They were all the same. This definitely had the be the wing of the castle the Grunts were kept in. But where were all of them?

I stopped when I reached a large statue of a Druddigon. I slowly moved around it and looked ahead.

There were two large white marble doors at the end of the hallway.

I gulped.

There was nothing else the way I came. This was my only way out of here.

I held my breath again as I slowly pulled the handle.

"Who are you?"

The sudden voice made me jump so hard I let go of the door and it slammed shut.

_ Shit_! I inwardly cursed.

I whipped around and saw... no one?

"H-Hello?" I called out.

"Down here idiot!" The voice snapped.

I turned my eyes downward and saw a small fox-like Pokemon with dark gray coloured fur and a swirl of crimson on its head.

Its blue eyes shined as it stared at me. "I asked you a question lady." The creature spoke again.

"A Pokemon?! Here? Wha- Where did you come from?" I gasped.

"I am Zorua. I live here." the small Pokemon replied.

"You.. live here? With Team Plasma?" I asked.

Zorua scoffed "Geez you really are a dumb girl. That's what I just said didn't I? Who are you anyway? and What are you doing sneaking around the castle like this? Are you and Lord N playing a game?"

"Wha- No! My name is Touko. I used to be a Pokemon trainer. I was brought here to save my injured Pokemon from being hurt. And I just want to go home now.." I sighed.

"Touko.." The Pokemon spoke, and seemed to drift into thought for a moment. "Did you come here without them?"

"Y-Yes. I released them to keep them from harm.." I said softly, recalling my last moments with Reshiram and the others.

"Serperior, Musharna, Darmanitan, Braviary and the others told me they miss you. They all want to see you."

I snapped to attention.

"Huh!? You talked with them? But how did- where are they now?"

"They're being held underground. They came to the castle in attempts to save you." Zorua informed me.

I gasped.

_ My Pokemon.. were here_!

"Can you show me where they are?" I asked. My legs started to tremble from excitement.

"Uh I don't know, Lady. Lord N might not like that. " Zorua said.

"Zorua please! At least tell me how to get there, then!" I pleaded.

Zorua sighed and looked back at me. "Go through those doors, they should be empty at this hour. Ghetsis and the other Sages have all been gathered to the conference hall. That room will lead you into the dining hall. Pass through the kitchen and head into the supply room. There's another door leading down into the basement, and a latch that goes underground from the-"

I turned on my heels and dashed through the doors calling back to the Pokemon.

"Thank you so much!"

The tricky fox watched as she disappeared through the doors.

"Like I would ever betray my master, N. What a stupid girl." He smirked.

I rushed through the dining hall past the long table and rows of chairs. My feet carried me faster than I could think and I almost crashed into several things, toppling over a few vases.

I didn't care! I was going to get my Pokemon back and get out of here!

I smiled to myself as I made it through the kitchen and turned the corner into the supply-

..supply room?

I stopped in my tracks and looked around. I was in a room decorated in a childish manner, with cloud wallpaper and floor covering. There were many toys strewn about the area, a skating ramp in the corner and a toy train set with tracks. There was also home basketball hoop installed on the west wall.

I looked down by my feet and saw basketball laying on the ground. I crouched and read the name written on the ball.

"Harmonia." I whispered.

"Hmm. I never thought I'd find you in here."

Another sudden voice made me jump.

But I recognized this one.. I slowly turned around and felt my blood run about 20 below.

N was standing in the doorway. His eyes were cold and his expression was unreadable.

I looked down at his feet. Right at his ankles was Zorua.

Shit.

* * *

**And there is chapter 3!**

**Zorua you lil shit.**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES :3**


	4. Delirium

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Pokemon or the Characters! All rights belong to the original Authors and creators. Rating will go up in future chapters! The story is set with Touko in her final battle against N. Characters may be slightly OOC but I tried to personify them as best as I could. Pairings will be ferriswheelshipping (NxTouko) and slight (ToukoxTouya). Story is told from Touko's point of view in one chapter and N's the next. I hope you enjoy~~~ :3_

* * *

_ Chapter 4_

** (N's POV)**

"Touko, what are you doing in there? I heard you finish your call." I called out, feeling myself getting increasingly irritated every second she spent in that bathroom.

I heard her phone call with _Touya_. I'd have my Grunts make sure him or the others never came near Touko or my castle.

"I was using the toilet. I just have to wash my hands!" I heard her reply.

Leaning against the door I folded my arms and began to think of a proper punishment for what she had done. _No one_ talks back to the King of Unova.

Certainly not spoiled little girls like Touko.

Hm. What would be a fitting punishment for such a thing? I wondered.

I could have her clean the entire castle, top to bottom. I smirked as I pictured Touko in a maid's outfit. Or perhaps I could deal with her in a more, _personal_ way. I was certainly becoming stressed out and could use a bit of.. relief.

I sighed.

_ Touko, you have no idea what you do to me_..

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted with a loud crash.

I grabbed my room keys from a dresser drawer and quickly fumbled to unlock the door.

When I burst into the room I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. The towel rack had toppled over and Touko's legs were hanging from the air vent above my bathroom sink.

"Touko!" I growled. I rushed over towards her as fast as I could. She shrieked and started to thrash around. She managed to squirm through the vent before I could try to pull her out.

"Touko! You better get back down here right now! Do you hear me!?" I shouted. "TOUKO!"

I listened until the sounds in the vent grow faint.

and then silence hung in the air.

I was fuming so hard I felt a vein twitch in my forehead, and my fist was flying through the wall before I knew it.

** SLAM**!

I looked down at the crumbled pieces of drywall that had landed at my feet.

_What didn't she understand_?!

I had gone above and beyond doing everything I could to help her. And she still disobeyed me. She _still_ disrespected me, the King.

She had defied me for the last time. It was time for her to learn her place here.

No more games Touko.

_ (Zorua's POV)_

I trotted down the long halls of my lavish home.

I had heard the news of my Master's return from Liberty Garden. He was going to be crowned King of Unova tomorrow!

I smiled. I was so happy for him! I wanted to congratulate him.

I picked up my pace as I neared N's room.

The door was cracked open when I arrived. I used my head to push the door open and squeezed my body through.

"N?" I called out. I looked up and saw him laying on his bed. He was just staring blankly up at the ceiling. I jumped up on the bed.

"N! you're back!" I cheered "C'mon! Let's go play around the castle!"

I bit his shirt and tugged on it. He simply patted my head and spoke in a low whisper. "I'm sorry Zorua. I'm not feeling up to it right now."

"Huh?" I asked. I peered up at his face. His eyes were puffy like he had been crying. "N.. Why are y-"

"Don't worry about it Zorua!" He laughed airily.

I flattened my ears and curled up to his side. Something was wrong with Master.. "N, I'm your friend. If something's bothering you I only want to know how I could help.."

N sighed and sat up scratching the back of his head. "Zorua, do you.. know anything about.. girls?"

"Girls?" I echoed. Hmmm. I thought about the female Grunts in the castle.

I knew they were usually pretty dopey or had really bad attitudes. "Tch. Girls are dumb. I don't like them." I scoffed.

N laughed at this. I raised my head and smiled. I made his mood a tiny bit better!

"Touko, where are you?" N said to no one in particular.

"Who is Touko? Is she a missing Pokemon?" I asked.

N chuckled. "No Zorua, she's someone.. _important_. I need to find her. Can you help me?"

"Of course!" I perked up and hopped off the bed following N as he walked into the bathroom.

He stopped and stared up at the air vent. It was open "Did she go in there?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah. And I can't seem to fit in there to get her out." He replied looking down. I didn't like to see Master upset. Things were no fun when he was like this.

"Lift me up there, I"ll go in and look around!" I suggested.

N looked down at me and smiled. He lifted up my small body and placed me in the vent.

"Don't worry N, I'll find Touko and then we can all play together! Wouldn't that make you happy?"

"Alright Zorua." He grinned softly and patted my head. "I'll go search the other parts of the Castle. I'll meet you back here if I don't find her." N called to me. I nodded and scurried down the vent as fast as I could to find Touko.

_(N's POV)_

I wandered along the corridors of the castle. It felt like hours had gone by as I searched everywhere for her. Where the heck was she!?

I was becoming frustrated again. She was definitely going to pay for this.

I reached the dining hall where I found Zorua seated on the table.

"Zorua! Did you find her?" I asked him, unable to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Shh!" Zorua whispered, and motioned to the half open door at the end of the dining hall. "She went in there."

I knew what room was in that direction. A place I hardly visited these days. It was only full of memories I didn't need anymore.

I sighed and walked over to the door. Zorua hopped down and followed at my feet.

I pushed open the kitchen door and slowly approached the play room. I saw Touko crouched on the floor looking at my old basketball. Why was she in here of all places? I felt my mood darken even more from being near this place again.

"Hmm. I never thought I'd find you in here." I said flatly.

Touko jumped and whipped around. The color drained from her face. She shrieked and her eyes looked around desperately for a way out. But there was only one door, which I was currently blocking.

She shrunk back away from me, tripping over the model train set on the floor. She landed hard on her bottom. I stepped towards her. My icy gaze never leaving hers. "Ouch.. N, please. I'm sorry I ran. I'm just so afraid here! Please let me go home already!" She pleaded, and started to shiver.

"Oh it's far too late for that now, Touko. I tried to do things the nice way. I went out of my way to make sure you could stay here comfortably. I wanted to help you the best that I could. But you don't seem to want to be helped." I said coldly.

"Wh-What is that? What are you going to do!?" She cried when she saw what I pulled from behind my back.

I smiled as I snatched her wrist. She struggled and tried to pull her arms away but I was much stronger, and easily held her still.

_ CLICK!_

"Wha-? What is this!? What the hell are you doing!?" She glared at me and her face turned red. She tried to stand, but fell back down on her rear again.

"Ha ha ha HA HAHA hahaha!" I burst into laughter as I looked down upon her pathetic form. She pulled at her handcuffs and tried to get free.

"Ugh.. N! GET THESE FUCKING THINGS OFF OF ME NOW!" She shouted at me.

I only laughed harder and lifted up her small form and tossed her over my shoulder. She beat her tiny fists against by back.

"You bastard!"_ Thump!_ "Put me down- _Thump!_ "Right this second." _Thump!_ I'm not playing N! Get me out of these!" _Thump! Thump!_

"Hush, Touko." I said flatly as I made my way back to our bedroom. I was going to make sure she'd never get away from me this time.

Zorua trailed behind us with a puzzled look on his face. "You humans sure do like to play some weird games.."

_N's Room_

We reached my bedroom and my head was starting to hurt from Touko screaming the entire walk back. I pushed the door open with my foot and tossed her on the bed. Before she even had time to get up, I clipped a chain to her cuffs.

"What is this now?" She breathed out as her eyes trailed down the long line of silver links. She tugged on the chain and found it was firmly locked on the metal frame of my bed.

I sighed. "I'm taking a shower. I expect you to behave until I return. Or you'll find yourself in a much worse situation. And when  
I return, I'm making sure you receive _proper_ punishment." I informed her as I loosened my hair from its tie and began to unbutton my white shirt.

"Am I making myself clear, Touko?" I asked her, looking over in her direction. She was staring at me. A deep blush painted her cheeks and she quickly turned away and stared at the floor.

"Then take your clothes off in the bathroom you creep!"

I chuckled. "Zorua keep an eye on her. Fetch one of the Grunts if she tries anything." Zorua nodded and hopped up on my desk.

Touko scowled at him and flopped onto the bed.

"Play nice with him Touko." I said as I disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yes my Lord N~" Touko chimed sarcastically.

I rubbed my temples and turned to head into the bathroom. I realized.. as much as Touko stressed me out.. I was never bored when I was with her.

Stepping into the shower I let out a long breath as the warm water hit my skin. I leaned against the cool marble wall of the shower stared down at the floor.

_Touko, why was my mind filled with nothing but thoughts of you lately_?

You pissed me off just as much as you pulled me to you.

And you didn't have the slightest idea just how strong my feelings for you were becoming..

* * *

**Hormone probz of the young boy N~**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES :3**


	5. Anguish

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Pokemon or the Characters! All rights belong to the original Authors and creators. Rating will go up in future chapters! The story is set with Touko in her final battle against N. Characters may be slightly OOC but I tried to personify them as best as I could. Pairings will be ferriswheelshipping (NxTouko) and slight (ToukoxTouya). Warning: mild violence and language. Story is told from Touko's point of view in one chapter and N's the next. I hope you enjoy~~~ :3_

* * *

_Chapter 5_

** (Touko's POV)**

Staring up at the ceiling I thought about what was going to happen to me. Was this really going to be my new life? N trapping me like an animal every time I tried to escape?

And what was he planning to do to me as a punishment?

I growled rolling over onto my stomach, and looked up at Zorua.

He was perched on top of N's desk smirking at me. I glared daggers at him.

"You lying little shit! It's all your fault I'm back in this situation! You lied to me about my Pokemon! And you told N where I was! You planned this all along didn't you?!" I spat.

Zorua glared back at me. "I couldn't bear to see him upset.. especially over such a pathetic human girl. N looked everywhere in this castle for you when you ran away. I don't understand you. N's gentle, kind and loving. He even let you move into our home after saving your Pokemon. N seems to care about you a lot. But all you've done is hurt him! So you deserve everything that's coming to you, you ungrateful pig."

"Don't you dare speak as if you understand anything about me or my situation! I don't even want to be in this fucking Castle with N, you, Ghetsis or anyone! I just want to go home!" I shouted back at him.

"As long as N wants you here, I'm making sure you're not going anywhere, so deal with it. N and I have a bond stronger than anything you could imagine. There's no way-."

I flipped over, screaming into the pillows and pounded my fists down onto the bed. "_JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! I HATE N! I HATE ALL OF YOU!_"

Burying myself under the blankets, I curled into a ball and didn't move. I stayed there until I heard Zorua jump down from the desk and leave the room.

I sighed and sat up in the bed. I was so exhausted. I wasn't so sure how long I'd make it here if this was all that was in store for me.

Still. I didn't plan on giving up just yet. Zorua had left, and N was still in the shower.

I looked all around the room. What could I do?

Staring down at my chains, my eyes followed them to the end of the bed where a simple padlock held it in place around the iron bar.

I looked down on the floor where his white shirt lay. Something glistening caught my eye.

No.. It couldn't be.. I hopped off the bed and reached for the shirt. It was only inches from me, but my chain wouldn't let me move any further.

I huffed and sat on the floor trying with my foot this time. I managed to grasp it with my toes and pull it closer.

_I got it! _

I fumbled with the shirt, reaching into the pocket I pulled out a small key.

Yes! Thank Arceus!_ N really underestimates me_. I thought.

I tried the key on my cuffs first . It didn't work. Damn it! Maybe it'd work on the chain..

I broke away from my thoughts when I heard the water from the shower stop running, and the bathroom door opened.

I felt my heart fall into my stomach.

N walked out wearing a mint green bathrobe. I let out a breath i didn't know I was holding after he walked into his closet to change.

_Shit! What was I going to do?_ I slid the key under the bed. I'd come back for it again after he fell asleep.

When he walked out of his closet he was holding a brass lock box.

He set the box on his desk and stood so he was blocking my view.

"What's in that box, N?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to find out..

He simply looked back at me and smirked. "Touko tell me, do you know what the word 'toady' means?"

What was he talking about? I thought about it.. No. I didn't.

"Heh. I thought not." He chuckled. "A toady is a person who serves under someone very powerful, and in hopes to please them they bend to their will and happily carry out their every wish."

I stared at him and raised a brow. "..What are you getting at?" He was out of his mind if he ever thought I would do anything like that for him.

"This, Touko." N explained and held up a small gold bracelet.

He tossed it to me. "Put that on, now."

I stared at him. His facial expressions gave away nothing. What was he planning?

"Touko I'm waiting." N snapped. His voice was sharp.

I examined the bracelet closely. It looked like an ordinary piece of jewelry. But I still held my suspicions. N was probably just as conniving as his Pokemon..

"You've wasted enough of my time already.._ Put the damn bracelet on NOW_!" N ordered.

I flinched when he raised his voice. I had never seen N like this before. The look on his face was _frightening_.

I looked down at my chain. I wasn't going anywhere while he was watching me like this. I didn't have much of a choice right now. And I suppose there were far worse things he could be making me do.

Since I was already wearing handcuffs, I decided to put it on my ankle. But I was having trouble moving my wrists around.

N walked over and kneeled down at the bedside near me. He offered his hand.

I squinted my eyes at him. I still had a really bad feeling about what was going on, but I was terrified of what he might do if I refused.

I handed him the gold bangle. He snapped it open and closed it around my ankle.

A mischievous grin appeared on his face. He held out another small key. "Good girl. Now give me your hands, Touko." he ordered softly.

The look he was giving me gave me chills.. _Was he really going to trust me after running away not even an hour ago_?

N unlocked the handcuffs and they fell to the floor. He took a few steps back and stared at me, still smirking. "Go ahead Touko. Try and run away from me again."

I just looked at him dumbfounded.

"..Are you serious?" I questioned.

He said nothing. Simply watching me.

_ What was he up to!? It was driving me crazy!_

He probably had a tracking device of some sort installed into this bracelet. But that wasn't going to stop me. I had watched my Uncle slip out of his ankle tether plenty of times.

"Fine," I declared. Without wasting another second I turned on my heels and bolted towards the door.

"But good luck finding me this time, asshole!" I called out.

I felt adrenaline flowing through my body again. As I prepared to round the corner and look for a place to escape I stopped dead in my tracks.

Something was.. wrong.

"What's the matter Touko? Are you feeling okay?" N asked, sarcasm hanging heavy in his voice.

I felt paralyzed. I tried to move my limbs but they wouldn't cooperate with me.

_ What the hell is is going on? Move! damn it move!_

I struggled to grasp what was happening to me, when suddenly I felt a wave of pain wash over my legs. It was more intense than anything I had ever felt before.

"Hnn... N.. What's happening.. to me..?" I fell to the floor. My body trembling. The pain was spreading throughout my entire body. "Hnn...ah.. N.. Please!" Make this stop!"

I was in tears as N stood over me and smiled. "I like hearing you beg, Touko. It's so much better than that smart mouth of yours."

"You.. asshole.." I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain increased.

He tossed his head back and laughed.

"GAAA-HHaa.. N! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" I choked out. I was literally pleading with everything I had in me.

I screamed until my throat felt raw.

"Aw. Giving up so soon, Princess?" N laughed. "I supposed that's enough for today.

I felt the pain slowly die down. Every nerve in my was body tingling.

"Now do you truly understand the situation you're in? I tried to be patient with you Touko, but you've really pushed me this far."

I whimpered and tried to flip over to hide my face.

"You should see how pathetic you look Touko! Hahahahaha!" N chimed.

"Now, listen to me and listen well.. if you even think about running away again.." his voice trailed off and the pain returned.

"Hnnn..!" I cringed and bit my lip until the taste of copper filled my mouth.

"Well, you get the idea." He said. "That bracelet you're wearing has a motion sensor inside it, triggered to deliver an electrical shock of over 30 AMP when moved over 4 miles per hour. Or if I trigger the electric shocks with a switch. It's brilliant isn't it? A colleague of my Father's named Colress invented it. Similar technology was used in the past to control hostile Pokemon."

"So I wouldn't make any sudden movements from now on if I were you." He laughed. "And don't even think of finding a way to take it off. You'll find yourself in a world of pain if that bracelet isn't properly deactivated before being unlocked."

I couldn't believe it. I felt myself spiralling back to the moments I lost my Pokemon. I was defeated once again. I closed my eyes and tried to block everything out.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet." He stated.

N walked over to me and lifted me to my knees. "I want to hear you apologize Touko. And I want to hear you say that you will obey me from here on out."

My voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "I'm sorry N.."

"And?" He said raising his brows.

This was so degrading. I couldn't face him. I hung my head, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. The look in his eyes was poisonous.

"A-and.. I won't disobey you f-from here on out.." I stuttered. Tears prickled in the corners of my eyes. A smile spread on his features.

"Good girl." He whispered and brought me into an embrace.

"Tonight didn't have to turn out like this, Touko. I didn't want to hurt you; even though all you've done so far is hurt me. But I promise from now on things will be different." He squeezed me tight and softly stroked my hair.

I didn't dare object to his actions. _Not_ after what had just happened. Not while I was still wearing this _thing_.

"It's been a long day. I think we should call it a night, don't you agree?" He asked.

I said nothing in reply. It hurt too much to even talk right now.

"Let's get to bed. Oh- Touko have you heard? I'm going to be crowned King of Unova tomorrow. And the liberation movement will be in full effect! Isn't that great?" He beamed. "..You must be too choked up to speak! I understand."

N lifted me up and laid me down on the bed. He got in beside me and placed a kiss on my forehead before switching off the lights.

"Goodnight Touko."

I stared blankly into the dark. I was in awe of what had happened to me, and what N was truly capable of. He was no longer the naive boy I had ridden the Ferris Wheel with in Nimbasa city. I didn't know this side of N existed. I guess I hadn't truly know him at all..

I also thought I knew what misery was when I was held in the dungeon after losing my Pokemon. When I had to leave behind my old life and my friends.

I had no idea how wrong I was.

I was only inches away from the embodiment of my misery. He had found a way to humiliate, terrorize and control me.

And things would only get worse from here. I couldn't hold back the flow of tears. I was sick to my stomach.

_Touya please.. Please hurry!_

_I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed this was all one long horrible dream._

**Poor Touko. I actually managed to depress myself writing this chapter o.O**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES :3**


	6. Voices

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Pokemon or the Characters! All rights belong to the original Authors and creators. Rating will go up in future chapters! The story is set with Touko in her final battle against N. Characters may be slightly OOC but I tried to personify them as best as I could. Pairings will be ferriswheelshipping (NxTouko) and slight (ToukoxTouya)._

_Story is told from Touko's point of view in one chapter and N's the next._

_I hope you enjoy~~~ :3_

* * *

_Chapter 6_

**(N's POV)**

_"**N...? N...n..n..**" A voice echoed through my head. _

_It was dark. I couldn't see anything. __Who.. Who was calling my name?_

_"**N..! N..n..n.. **__**Where did you go..? ..go..go..**" The voice raised in tempo before fading out again._

_I recognized this voice.. _

_"**N please! Don't leave me again.. I don't want to be alone anymore..**" The voice pleaded._

_"Zorua!" I called out. "I'm right here! Where are you?" I frantically looked in every direction. What was going on?!_

_Faint cries and sniffles echoed through my head and the voice stopped. I moved around in the darkness until I hit something solid. _

_A single candle flickered above my head. I looked up. I gasped as I saw the illuminated face of.. _

_"You wretched boy. You'll never understand your duty as the successor of Team Plasma wasting all your time goofing off with these Pokemon."_

_"Father!" I called out._

_One by one candles flicked on in every inch of the room. I could see where I was. No.. Not this place again.._

_I heard the chilling tune of the music box. His long shadow overcasted me._

_"Stay in here until you can finally get it through your head. You will learn to grow up and understand what it means to be a leader."_

_"Wait! Father no! Don't leave me in here agai-" _**_Slam!_**

_I sprinted to the door and pulled the handle. I was locked in here again.._

_ **BANG! BANG! BANG! **_

_"Father please! Let me out of here! I swear I'll listen! Don't go!" I sobbed._

_I sat on the floor and hugged my knees._

_"**N**.." Another voice whispered. I looked around. Who was this now?_

_I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I twisted around. _

_T-Touko!_

_ She smiled gently and crouched down, drying the tears from my face. __"It's okay N, you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here for you." She soothed, and wrapped her arms around me._

_"Touko.." I breathed out. I reached my arms up and hugged her tightly. I couldn't believe it._

_The playroom faded around me, and we were suddenly someplace else._

_I looked around. We were in Nimbasa city. Touko smiled sheepishly at me and offered her hand._

_"C'mon!" She giggled. "Let's go ride the ferris wheel together!"_

_I was too choked up to speak. I nodded excitedly and reached for her hand._

_She pulled away quickly and a scowl took over he features. "What do you think you're doing!? Don't touch me you creep!" She hissed out._

_I gaped at her as she reached her hand out again, another boy grabbed it. My eyes followed the arm up to the boy's face._

_"C'mon Touya! Hurry!" Touko chirped, and I watched as the two raced towards the colorful ride, leaving me alone._

_**Foolish boy.. As you are now.. You'll never understand a thing. You understand nothing.. You. deserve. nothing**._

_I fell to my knees and fisted my hands into my hair. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!" I cried._

_"Why?.. No matter how hard I try.. I end up losing everything!" _

_The voice chuckled softly. **Its because YOU let these things happen. If you want something, chase it. When you have something, never let it go. And those who stand in your way.. they need not to exist. A king never lets himself be overthrown.**_

_The voice chanted these words into my head over and over again._

**_you understand nothing. you deserve nothing._**

_I felt like my hair was going to rip out. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed._

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I shot up and gasped for air and looked around clutching my chest. I was still in my bedroom. It was.. just a bad dream..

I let out a deep sigh and turned over to my night stand to shut off the alarm clock.

Yawning, I looked over and saw Touko was still asleep. She must have been exhausted from the night before. I didn't blame her.

Stretching before I rolled out of bed, I headed for the bathroom to freshen up a bit. I had a big day ahead of me. I was going to be crowned King of Unova today.

Splashing water on to my face and picking up my toothbrush, I thought about my bizarre dream.. What did it mean?

Shrugging it off I brushed my teeth and flicked off the lights. I combed through my mane of harlequin locks, and changed into formal attire. A gray dress shirt, black slacks and shoes. I stood in front of the mirror and adjusted my tie. I stared up at my reflection.

I touched my face. _I was still the same N_. I didn't know what the voices in my dream were trying to tell me.

"Lord N, are you prepared to leave?" I head Concordia's voice call through the door.

"In a moment." I replied. Taking a step back from the mirror, I looked over at Touko again.

I strode to her side and ran my fingers down her jaw. "Bye Touko. I'll be home soon." I whispered and placed a kiss on her cheek.

I slowly closed the door and turned down the hall, heading for the throne room.

_..._

"My fellow Sages, followers of Team Plasma, and citizens of Unova. We have gathered here upon this day to witness the forthcoming of new beginning. From this day forward, the link between Pokemon and Humans shall be known as thing of the past." Ghetsis' voice carried throughout the room.

Anthea and Concordia made their way down the center of the crowd, leading me towards the stage. Several girls squealed, and people cheered my name while others glared at me in silence. Anthea and Concordia stopped at the steps and kneeled as I climbed up towards my throne. The Seven sages all bowed as I passed by and seated myself on the chair.

Ghetsis raised his hand in a salute. The Sages and everyone soon followed his movements. "I hereby declare thee, Sir "N" Natural Harmonia Gropius,_ King of Unova!_" Father bowed his head as he placed the crown upon my head.

The crowed roared and cheered. Others looked around and chattered among one another. I stood proudly and raised my hand in a salute. I had done it. I proved myself worthy to Father and the Sages. I surpassed the Champion and overthrew the land of Unova with liberation. "I thank my followers and mentors for helping me gain my success and guiding me through my journey to become King. I will do my best for all of you, the Pokemon and people of Unova." I declared.

Trumpets played and Plasma grunts led me back down off the stage and through the exuberant crowd.

"N, what are your plans for Unova now that you've been crowned king and liberated the Pokemon?" An Interviewer popped out from the side of the crowd and held a microphone up.

"Well I-"

"N, tell us the story of how you gained so much success! When did you learn so much about understanding the relationships of Pokemon?" Another chimed in.

"Lord N will take questions in his televised interview. Please save your questions as the King is very busy." Concordia advocated, stepping in the way.

_Things were already getting hectic_, I thought. But this was what I was going to have to deal with for my duties as King.

I stopped when I saw an older woman in a lab coat with a swirl of Chestnut hair smiling and waving at me behind the crowd.

"Wait Concordia." I ordered. It was that Pokemon Professor that was often with Touko. Had she come here to interfere?

I recalled meeting her at Chargestone Cave.

I told her she had no qualms about the relationship between Pokémon and people. She put Pokémon into categories using arbitrary rules and thought she could understand them like that... The very idea of a Pokédex still revolted me.

"Professor Juniper," I greeted her. "I'm sure you didn't come here to congratulate me on my success. Without people being able to have Pokemon, that leaves you without a job. What are you doing at my castle?" I queried.

"Well aren't you as calculating as ever!" She laughed.

A vibrant blonde with bright green eyes and a large green hat popped up from behind her. "We came here to look for Touko! No one has seen or heard from her in a few days. Have you seen her?" She asked. Her eyes wide.

I knew that someone would come looking for her. I just wasn't exactly sure when.

The blonde chattered on and on about the places they had searched for her. I sighed and looked over her shoulder. A boy with black hair, glasses and sharp eyes was quickly approaching us. He gazed at me with a look of pure disdain.

I knew this boy. Cheren.. I had met up with him in Accumula town and we definitely were not on friendly terms. He had always been a bit too close with Touko. And he openly despised Team Plasma. He was trouble.

"You.. N!" He spoke in a cold tone and stood blocking my path.

"Last I knew Touko had gotten through Victory Road and was on her way to beat the Pokemon League when she vanished! None of the Elite four members have seen her and Alder told me she went on to battle you after defeating him."

"So where is she?" He snapped stepping right in front of me.

In seconds the Shadow Triad surrounded him and he was pulled away from me. Several grunts swarmed in and stood between us.

"Do not speak to the King in such a casual manner. And do not _ever_ approach him again if you know what's good for you." Anthea warned him.

"N! I know you have something to do with this! What did you do to Touko!? Where is she!?" He shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I stated flatly. I turned and looked over my shoulder. "Take him away from my Castle. And the other two as well. Don't let them back on my property again." I ordered.

"N! You bastard! Tell me where she is!" He called as he was dragged away. The other grunts led Juniper and the Blonde off the manor. I smirked at him and waved.

"You have a good day now!" I called.

Ghetsis and the other Sages strode over and each one congratulated me on my success.

"We will meet in the dining hall tonight for a feast to Celebrate your crowning as King. For now, head to the gates and prepare for your interview with Pokemon News." Father ordered.

"Yes sir." I bowed. As I walked off with Anthea and Concordia, I thought about what would happen from here onward.

Everything was moving along smoothly so far.. But Touko's friends were growing suspicious of her whereabouts. _Suspicions directed at me_.. I scoffed.

Well they might as well just forget about her. If they continued to provoke me they'd definitely regret it. Touko was mine now, and she wasn't going anywhere.

The voice from my dreams rang in my head again and again.

**_If you want something, chase it._**

**_ When you have something, never let it go._**

**_ And those who stand in your way.. they need not to exist._**

**_ A king never lets himself be overthrown._**

I held my head as a splitting pain began in my skull. Ughh.. Why was this happening again?

_It's been nearly 10 years. And I'm still hearing these voices.. But I.. I don't want to listen.. What does it all mean? What am I going to do?_

* * *

**There's chapter 6! Sort of a small look back into N's past reveals the harsh upbringing he had.**

** Kind of explains his twisted behavior now. I feel for N. (But that doesn't mean I condone violence! xD) **

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. I needed to add some backstory and such in here!**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES :3**


	7. Mercy

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Pokemon or the Characters! All rights belong to the original Authors and creators. Rating will go up in future chapters! The story is set with Touko in her final battle against N. Characters may be slightly OOC but I tried to personify them as best as I could. Pairings will be ferriswheelshipping (NxTouko) and slight (ToukoxTouya). Warning: This chapter contains Adult Themes and Language._

_Story is told from Touko's point of view in one chapter and N's the next._

_I hope you enjoy~~~ :3_

* * *

_Chapter 7_

**(Touko's POV)**

My eyes fluttered open. I squinted from the light and tried to sit up. _Agh!_ I felt the pain shoot through my muscles as soon as I tried to move.

In seconds I began to recall what had happened to me, and I started to tear up again. I was still here in this awful place. I couldn't believe what N had done to me..

Wait! I thought. I turned and looked at his side of the bed.

N wasn't here!

I quickly wiped my eyes and threw the sheets off of me. I prepared to hop down from the bed when suddenly I remembered the device N had put on my ankle.

Slowly and carefully I brought each of my limbs to the side of the bed and down to the floor. I crouched down and looked under the bed for the key I had hidden here last night.

"Looking for something?"

Zorua layed under the bed with a devilish grin.

"Wha-! Zorua? What are you doing under there? Did you take the key!?" I stuttered angrily.

"Of course I did, stupid. And it's long gone. I took it far away from here!" Zorua boasted.

"How did you even know? I heard you leave the room yesterday when I-"

"No, you _thought _I left the room. I was under the bed the whole time. I saw you take the key from N's shirt and hide it under here. And I saw that pitiful failure of an escape attempt, too! Hahaha!" He rolled on his back laughing. "Seriously! How dumb can one person be!"

"Tch!" I growled and swiped my hands at him. I was going to strangle the little bastard! He quickly dodged it and ran to the other side of the room. I stood and got ready to chase him, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to risk getting shocked again.

"You'll have to be quicker than if you want to catch me!" He taunted. "Oh wait, you can't even move faster than a Slowpoke with that thing on! Haha!"

Oh, that little shit was going to pay when I found a way to take this bracelet off. I clenched my fists. "I don't understand.. why do you insist on making me miserable Zorua?! You're just like N! What have I done to deserve this!?" I shouted.

Zorua stopped laughing and squinted his eyes at me. "Miserable? A spoiled idiot like you wouldn't even know the meaning of that word.."

"Huh?" I said.

"If you honestly think you have it bad here, you're a lot more brainless than I thought." He retorted.

"I _do_ have it bad here! I'm locked away from my friends and family! And I've been abused and humiliated by N more than once!" I cried.

"No, Touko. N _never_ laid a hand on you. You caused that pain _yourself_ by running away from him again!" He shot back.

"But.. he told me to-" I argued.

"That didn't mean you _actually_ had to go and do it!" He snapped. "N has never caused you any physical pain. And as for being locked away from your friends, this is nothing compared to what N went through his entire childhood!" He shouted.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" I asked. I was confused. _I didn't know anything at all about how N was raised.._

"...Do you really want to know?" Zorua offered.

I was a bit curious as to why N was so fucked up. Maybe if I knew more about him it'd be easier to survive being around him until I could escape. He was far too unpredictable and I had no idea what kind of things set him off. "Please, tell me Zorua."

Zorua hopped onto N's desk. His eyes glazing over as he recalled his past.

"..I met N a long time ago in the forest after I got seperated from my mother. I wandered around alone and afraid until one day I found N. He was sitting under a tree crying for his mother too. We were both orphans.. He and I stayed with each other in the forest. We met other Pokemon and we laughed, played, and lived together."

"We were so happy.." Zorua said softly, closing his eyes. "And then _he_ came.."

_..Ghetsis?_ I thought.

"He came to N out of no where, claiming to be his father.. And he took him away. I was so sad when he left me in that place all alone. I waited so long. I wondered if he'd ever come back for me. And eventually.. he did." Zorua smiled, his eyes brimming with tears.

"N took me to his home. He lived in this castle with so many strange people. A lot of them didn't like me. They tried to grab me and throw me outside or shoved me in cages. But N always came to my rescue. So I faithfully remained by his side. Even when Ghetsis locked him away in that playroom for weeks. I stayed right outside the door and I waited.."

"..And I'll wait for N forever, no matter where he goes!" Zorua said proudly.

I didn't even know what to say.. _Had Zorua and N's life really been that terrible_? I felt my heart start to ache. _Why.. Why was I feeling sorry for him now_?

I thought about everything that had happened when I was brought to this castle. N rescued me from that horrible dungeon. He had tried desperately to make me happy, but I had my mind set on leaving. I was cold to him when he only wanted to help me. And N had grown to behave just as coldly in return..

"Now do you realize what I've been saying, Touko? N's not a bad guy.. He'd take care of you, protect you, and love you. Just like he had done for me. You just have to give him a chance.." Zorua coaxed.

I was so confused. The image I had created of N in my mind was nothing like him. Only one side of him.. A side of him that I created..

I chewed my bottom lip as I thought. "Where is N now?" I asked Zorua.

"He left for his ceremony this morning. And he has an interview with Pokemon News right now." He told me.

"Zorua! Could you turn on the tv? I'd like to see N, please!" I asked him.

Zoura nodded and hopped up to the television, hitting the buttons with his nose. He flipped through the channels until it reached the station that was holding a live broadcast of N's interview.

_"Amazing!" The interviewer lady praised. "You really have the ability to speak to Pokemon? How is that possible?"_

_"Yes, I'm not sure when it started. But I noticed I was different from others. I could hear things they couldn't. I spoke with many Pokemon and I learned to understand them." N explained._

_"Simply amazing!" She cheered again. And the crowd applauded. "There you have it folks! The strange boy who could speak to Pokemon, Now the king of Unova. What a success story you turned out to be!"_

_N smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I guess you could say so."_

_"One last question before we go to commercial," The interviewer wore a sly smile. "N we've all gotta know.. Is there anyone special in your life? Will there be a 'Princess Harmonia' any time soon?"_

_N blushed madly, and stuttered. "Well, I.. uh.."_

_"Go on, tell us!" She pressed on._

I watched the screen eagerly. My heart was thumping. Was he going to say my name on national television?!

_N fiddled with his fingers and spoke quickly. "I- I have Anthea and Concordia who look after me. They're really the only girls who come around. But they're a bit older than me. And I see them more as sisters, really!" He explained._

_The crowd seemed disappointed with his answer._

_The interviewer cut in "Well that's no fun at all! You need to find yourself a pretty gal! I'm sure there's pleeenty of girls who'd love to be with our handsome King, am I right ladies?" She shouted._

_Several girls squealed and yelled his name._

_N turned even redder and lowered his head._

_"Well that's all the time we have for now folks! Everyone give a big hand for N!"_

The crowd applauded once again, and the show cut to commercial.

I scowled at the TV. Like any of those girls would even survive 10 minutes here with N! They didn't know him like I did.

Those stupid girls could have him for all cared! I mean, I was beginning to understand N a bit, but after everything that's happened I wasn't sure if things would ever get better between us..

_Tch! That didn't matter anyway! I just wanted to go home!_

I didn't care what was going on with N! He could do whatever he pleased! I wanted nothing to do with him! I just wanted my Pokemon, my friends, and my old life back! I told myself, crossing my arms.

But somewhere.. deep in my subconscious.. a voice had come out and was ringing like crazy in my ears.

**_Liar_.**

_In the dining hall_

Dozens of Plasma Grunts rushed back and forth, carrying dishes, silverware and several trays of food from the kitchen into the dining room. They laid out the long tablecloth. Lining the table with glasses, the servants poured the wine for the Sages seated at the table who waited for N's return.

"The boy has officially taken the throne. That means our plans should be unfolding soon." Ghetsis spoke, twirling his glass between his fingers, grinning wildly.

Rood seemed confused. "And what exactly _are_ our plans again? He questioned, scratching his head. "I knew we were striving for the liberation of Pokemon, but you seem to have plans of your own.."

"Precisely.." Ghetsis acknowledged. "What I am striving for is not only to liberate the Pokemon of Unova.. But to spread Team Plasma's reign to every region around the globe. Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto.. We will capture the Legendary Pokemon there, and use them on our side. Everything will be ours for the taking.. It will all belong to us!" He exclaimed.

The other sages gasped and whispered among one another before speaking.

"That is absolutely brilliant Sage Ghetsis!" Ryoku expressed.

"We would be_ unstoppable_!" Zinzolin mused.

They all praised Ghetsis for his ingenious proposal.

"Then it is settled. Sages.. are we all in agreement with this then?" Ghetsis asked raising his glass.

The other men all raised their glasses.

"Excellent.. Then from here on out we work to put our plan into motion! We will conquer the globe, liberating the Pokemon everywhere, and reign supreme over all the land! To N the king, and to Plasma!" He toasted.

_Back in N's room_

I let out a deep breath as I stood in the shower. The warm water relaxing my sore body a bit.

I thought back to what Zorua had explained to me. I understood now that N had a very depraved childhood, and it carried over lingering effects as he grew older. He had trouble understanding human emotions, being raised by Pokemon half his life, and alone in a small room the other. No wonder N was so messed up..

But I had a new plan. If I played my cards right, I could get him to trust me enough to take this thing off of my ankle. And I'd make it out of this place once and for all!

I slowly stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body and reached for the bathroom door, when it was suddenly pulled open.

"N!" I jumped. But was careful to keep my movements minimal.

"Touko, I expected you to still be sulking in bed when I got back. or that I'd have to find you, a crumpled mess somewhere from trying to escape again."

His eyes trailed downwards as he spoke.

My face turned red as I realized I was only wearing a small towel, and clutched it closely to my body.

"N- no. I stayed here. I didn't want to do anything else that would upset you.. I just want to do what I can to keep you in a good mood. You're scary when you're angry." I said averting my eyes from his stare.

"Is that so?" He questioned narrowing his eyes as he approached me.

I gulped.

He stepped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

N reached out to me and stroked my face. His hand traveled down to my jaw, his fingers skimming softly across my skin.

"If you really want to help my mood Touko. There are _a lot_ of ways you could start. You have quite a bit of making up to do for the stress you've caused me lately.. I don't know if just once will be enough.."

Wait a minute! He.. he d-didn't mean..! _Oh my_..

I inhaled sharply as I saw the lustful look in his eyes. _He's not joking around.. Okay. __Just push through this Touko, you can do it!_

He brought up his other hand, locking his fingers into my hair and brought me into a passionate kiss. I gasped, as he slipped his tongue in my mouth.

I felt my body reacting to his touch. I whimpered as he ran his hands down my shoulders, and held them at my waist, pulling my body against his.

He pressed me against the glass door of the shower, and trailed hot kisses down my neck.

I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take! My legs were shaking and my nerves we on fire! I felt his hands reach for the top of my towel. I held my breath.

_**Thump! Thump! Thump!** _

"Lord N, Ghetsis has called for you to come to the dining hall for you celebration meal." Concordia called out.

N sighed. The frustration on his face clearly visible. "Alright. I shall be there in a moment."

I was breathing heavy even after he let me go. I didn't know what to say..

N smirked and turned to unlock the door. "Get dressed and fix yourself up nice, Touko. You'll be coming to dinner with my father and the Sages. We'll continue where we left off when we come back."

The door shut behind him and I was left alone. This plan was going to be _much_ harder than I thought.

_Arceus that was one hell of a kiss_.

* * *

**A teeeeny tinyyyy bit of fluff and some feels for you guys!**

**After the other depressing chapters I had written, I felt this story needed a bit of _something _positive!_  
_**

**This story is supposed to be angsty ****but I love NxTouko too much to have their relationship never work out. Gotta add some romance in there c':**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES :3**


	8. Revival

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Pokemon or the Characters! All rights belong to the original Authors and creators. Rating will go up in future chapters! The story is set with Touko in her final battle against N. Characters may be slightly OOC but I tried to personify them as best as I could. Pairings will be ferriswheelshipping (NxTouko) and slight (ToukoxTouya). Warning: This chapter contains Adult Themes and Language._

_**I'd like to thank my followers/reviewers. you're really keeping me motivated to push on with writing c:**  
_

_**-Sakura Touko**_

_**-Ikutolover182**_

_**-LurkingPheonix**_

_**-nunes1594**_

_**- Bella Luna 21**_

_**- Shiranai Atsune**_

* * *

_Chapter 8_

**(N's POV)**

I smiled to myself as I closed the door to the bathroom and walked out into the hall, leaving Concordia to tend to Touko. She was acting different so suddenly. Like her behavior had done a complete 360. What had happened while I was away? _Or was she up to something_.. I thought. Shrugging it off I leaned against the wall and waited for her to finish getting ready.

"N! You're back!" I heard a chipper voice call out. I turned to see Zorua sailing through the air with a tearful smile. Before I could step back, he latched on to my head , hugging my face. "N!" He sniffled.

"H-hey, buddy! I take it you must have missed me while I was away?" I laughed, pulling the emotional Pokemon off of me.

I set him on the floor and crouched down beside him. "You bet!" He said hopping in circles.

"I've been waiting to see you _forrreverrrr_! Can we go do something fun now? Let's go play hide and seek in the garden! Or go catch some fireflies! No-Wait! Let's go up on the roof and look at those things in the telescope again! I think they were called.. umm.. Constipations?.."

I held my stomach and could barely get a word out from laughing so hard. "No.. Zorua, they're called_ Constellations_!"

"Ohhh.." He said and and smiled again. "Well then, c'mon! Lets hurry befor-"

"Zorua, I hate to disappoint you.. But I have a really important thing I need to do right now. I can't exactly skip out on this." I said rubbing the back of my head.

He flattened his ears and sat on the floor. "Oh.. Well then I'll just wait here for you."

He was clearly looking forward to this all day. I felt horrible..

"I'm really sorry. We'll play some other time! I promise!" I said to reassure him, and patted his head.

It saddened me to leave him alone so often. But I was King of Unova. I didn't have time for silly games right now.

Just then my door creaked open and Touko called out. "N? I'm ready now."

She stepped out of the room. My eyes widened. She was wearing a deep crimson cocktail dress that stopped midway up her thigh, and sparkled with her movements. The dress bared her shoulders with a heart shaped neckline that showed off her curves. Her hair was curled, and pinned up on one side with a rose hair clip that matched her dress, and her lips were painted a scorching red.

She blushed and looked down at the floor. "I- I must look ridiculous don't I? Concordia brought me these clothes and made me put-"

"No! No! Touko! You look _amazing_." I said stepping back to take it all in. I stared at her in awe for a few moments. Her voice snapping me out of my thoughts.

"N, aren't we going to be late if we just stand here?" She cautioned.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! We're already late right now!" I said surprised. I grabbed her hand and turned, dashing through the halls.

"N wait!" She cried. "I'm still wearing this thing! You can't pull me this fast!"

I kept running as I called back to her "I deactivated your bracelet this morning before I left actually!" I admitted.

"What! W-wait a minute! You mean this whole time.. I could have.. Ugh!" She cursed.

"But you didn't even try to run, did you?" I laughed. "Maybe you didn't even want to leave. Is there something else that kept you from running?" I asked her.

She blushed madly and turned up her nose. "D- don't be stupid! I have something else planned. I'm getting out of here one way or another. So sleep with one eye open tonight!"

I laughed at her attempt at bravery. "Whatever you say, Touko."

Zorua watched as the pair took off, leaving him in the distance. Their footsteps clacking as they made our way to the dining hall.

He laid against the marble door and lowered his head. "N.."

_At the dinner table_

Everyone sat at the lavishly decorated table as they waited for the guest of honor to arrive.

Ghetsis sat with his eyes shut and tapped his foot impatiently. Anthea and Concordia were busy pouring wine for Zinzolin, who was putting away his drinks like there was no tomorrow. And Rood was wrapping up the rest of the Sages in one of his colorful tales from his youth.

The doors were pushed open and N slumped over to catch his breath. "_Huff huff_.. I'm sorry I'm late everyone.. _Huff Huff_."

Ghetsis snapped to attention and scowled over at the two. "Well you certainly kept us waiting long enough.."

Zinzolin stood suddenly. He was swaying slightly due to his immense intoxication. "N! MY BOY!" He threw out his arms knocking over his glass. "Come! Sit! Bring that girl over here!"

N laughed nervously and pulled Touko along the side of the table. Pulling out a chair beside Zinzolin, and another next to himself for Touko, the pair sat down to begin the meal.

"Well I'll be damned! Our little oddball turned out to become a King and he even snagged himself_ quite_ the catch!" Zinzolin stammered and slapped N on the back.

N smiled a bit embarrassed and thanked him.

The other sages all chimed in, congratulating him.

Ghetsis rubbed his temples and gritted his teeth. "Well if it's in anyone's best interest, I'd like to begin the celebration.. Hm?" He stood, clearly irritated.

"Y-yes Sage Ghetsis, I apologize.." N quickly added.

Touko looked around nervously. She was definitely feeling unwelcome here.

Clearing his throat Ghetsis began to speak again. "I'd like to thank you all for gathering here tonight. We are here to commend our young hero for all his hard work, determination, and ambition. You have done well, N. My fellow Sages, and all of Team Plasma thank you." He bowed.

"To King N!" Ryoku shouted.

"To King N!" Everyone cheered.

Even Touko smiled softly as she raised her glass in a toast. N smiled back at her and raised his glass.

After everyone had eaten, laughed and listened to Zinzolin drunkenly banter about nonsense, the guests all stood from the table and took their leave.

N finished shaking hands and speaking with all the sages before turning back to find Touko.

She was still seated at the table alone. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"Touko, are you coming?" N asked offering his hand.

She looked up at him. Her face was nearly as red as her dress. "I- I'm coming. I've just been thinking about.. What you said earlier in the bathroom.."

He smirked and looked down at her. "So that's what's been on your on your mind.. Touko you naughty thing!" He said coyly.

"N-No! it's not like that at all!" She stuttered.

"Hahaha! I was only kidding Touko." He laughed as she took his hand.

"Hmm.. We still have the rest of the night to ourselves. And you've behaved yourself quite nicely since I returned. So what would you like to do? We can do _annnyything_ you'd like!" He told her with a boyish grin.

She looked taken back for a moment. _Was he really letting me choose what I wanted to do? Okay, I think I can find a way to use this to my advantage.. I was getting out of here tonight!_

"Well?" He asked her after a moment.

She blushed slightly and fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"C-could.. Could you take me to ride the Ferris Wheel?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 8!**

**A bit short. but..**

** It's.. It's so fluffy c':**

**And drunk Zinzolin makes me giggle**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES :3**


	9. Ecstasy

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Pokemon or the Characters! All rights belong to the original Authors and creators. Rating will go up in future chapters! The story is set with Touko in her final battle against N. Characters may be slightly OOC but I tried to personify them as best as I could. Pairings will be ferriswheelshipping (NxTouko) and slight (ToukoxTouya). _

_Warning: This chapter contains strong adult themes/ dub con_

_Story is told from Touko's point of view in one chapter and N's the next. I hope you enjoy~~~ :3_

* * *

_Chapter 9_

** (Touko's POV)**

N gawked at me in surprised. He was clearly taken back by my suggestion. _I knew it was a pretty bold request, but I needed him to at least consider it if I ever planned to get out of here!_

He tapped his chin and tilted his head. "I don't know.. I don't think you really deserve something like that."

"N please! I really want to get some fresh air. I haven't been feeling well since I got here.." I quickly made up. "And it'd be so much fun! Think about it!" I tried to convince him.

"Hmm.. I guess it would be pretty fun.. But no. You've been really mean to me these past few days Touko." He folded his arms and closed his eyes. His face twisted into a pout.

_Was he serious!? He was literally a 6 foot tall child.._

I huffed._ I had to do something to get him to let me outside. I knew I was going to regret this.. but.._

"What if I can prove to you that I'll change?" I blurted out.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I promise, I'll be on my best behavior from now on. I won't yell at you or try to run away again!" I lied.

He seemed to ponder my words for a moment before speaking again. "I can reactivate the device around your ankle anytime if I find out you're up to something." He warned me. "But for now, I'll give you a chance Touko. I'll make you a deal.."

_Oh Arceus_._ A deal is what brought me to this castle to begin with. I was sick of deals.._

"Three days, Touko. If you can show me you've changed by then, I'll take you to Nimbasa city to ride the Ferris Wheel." "And.." He added with a sly grin. "You also have you do something else for me."

"W-What is it? What do you want me to do?" I asked. _I hardly wanted to know what kind of perverted request he would make.. but I was desperate to finally have a chance to leave this place._

"Heh. I'll get around to that later. But for now, tell me your answer. Do we have a deal?" He asked and stuck out his hand.

_Ugh! Seriously! Things could never be done the simple way with N._ _But I understood now that when you're dealing with someone like him, you have to play just as dirty if you want to win. My first escape attempt was far too sloppy. There was no way I was going anywhere if I wasn't careful about it.._

_Alright Touko!_ _He doesn't realize that you have the trump card.. your wit and feminine charm! I'll get him to think I'm warming up to him. I'll slowly gain his trust. He'll think I've forgotten all about escaping; He'll let his guard down, and when he least expects it, I'll turn the tables on him and I'll be long gone! I've got three days.. Three days to come up with a plan that's comepletely flawless._

"Well Touko? What do you say?" He said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I felt my heart sting a bit hearing him say that again._ The same words he said to me before I lost my Pokemon._

I gulped and clenched my jaw. _Now is not the time to show weakness Touko! Stay strong.. You can get through anything this creep can throw at you!_

"You've got yourself a deal." I said with a smile and we shook on it.

N smirked widely. "Good. You'll see that it's not so bad here. We can actually have some fun together now."

In seconds I found myself being swept up and carried bridal style out of the dining hall. "N! Wh-what are you-"

"Hush, Touko." was N's reply as he made his way through the kitchen and into another wing of the castle. My heart was pounding madly as I was pressed against his hard chest. I looked up at his face and blushed. _N had really long eyelashes.. And those cheekbones.. I was actually jealous._

_W-Wait a minute! What the hell am I thinking!?_ I quickly pushed the bizarre thoughts from my head and stared down at the floor.

We stopped at a strange door that was covered in black coloured velvet. Violet fluorescent lights lined the frame, and light jazz music could be heard from the other side.

N pushed the door open and led me inside. I looked all around. The walls of the room were covered in black velvet as well, and the carpet was a deep red colour with swirls of gold. There was a billiards table, and small bar in the corner that had shelves lined with expensive bottles of champagne and other drinks.

N carried me over to a leather sofa and laid me down. He walked over to the bar grabbing two glasses from the shelf and a bottle of Dom Perignon White Gold Jeroboam. He looked back at me as he poured the drinks and winked. I scoffed at him and turned my head.

N carried one glass over to me. I tried to turn down his offer, but he insisted. I sighed and took the glass, bringing it up to my nose. It smelled bitter.

N polished his off in seconds, and poured himself another. _He should really take it easy.._ I took a small sip, cringing at the harsh taste. N laughed at me and walked over to the jukebox near the bar, turning the volume of the music up a bit.

"N, what is this place?" I asked him. "This is a game room Zinzolin insisted on building. He practically lives in here, but he probably had one too many drinks at dinner already. So we'll have it all to ourselves for the night." He explained.

He grabbed his glass and plopped back onto the sofa, leaning in to place his arm around me. "What do you think we should do?" N's eyes never left mine as he took a few more gulps of his champagne.

I quickly scooted back on the sofa putting some distance between us. "Why don't we just talk for a while!" I said quickly, hoping to steer his mind away from whatever depraved thoughts he was having.

"Fair enough. What's on your mind, Touko?" He asked, pouring himself another drink. _He sure was downing those pretty fast.._

"Well.. Uh, how was your ceremony this morning?" I said off the top of my head. "It went pretty well." He answered flatly. We stared at eachother; an awkward silence lingered in the air. I lowered my head. _Darn it! Now what do I say? I'm horrible with making small talk!_

"Uh.." I muttered, staring down into my cup. I nervously took a few gulps of my drink. "H-how did your interview go with Pokemon News? Zorua and I only caught the last few minutes of.." I looked up at N. He was hunched over on the couch. His face had a deep blush and his eyes were half lidded.

"Um, N?" I questioned. He hiccupped and swayed slightly before falling back onto the sofa. _Geez, he's that drunk already?_ _Ha_. _What a lightweight.. I should've expected._ I shook my head and took another sip from my glass. I exhaled as a bead of sweat ran down my face. _Was it getting warmer in here?_

I looked over at him. His long hair was splayed out beneath him and his mouth was slightly parted, letting out soft breaths.

I found myself blushing again as I stared down at his comatose form. My eyes slowly trailed down his neck and to his chest.

My eyes widened as something shining caught my eye again. I crawled across the sofa towards him to get a better look, careful not to wake him. There, hanging from a string around his neck was another small key. I gasped.

_Maybe it was the key to the lock box in his closet. I could finally take this thing off of my ankle and get the hell out of here!_

I held my breath as I slowly hovered over him, lowering myself down to grab it. My heart was beating a mile a minute. My fingertips trembling madly as I grabbed the string and carefully began to unknot it.

"Gotcha."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice. N was staring up at me. His eyes slightly glazed over.

"What did you think you're doing?" He asked. I stared down at him with wide eyes, and attempted to spit out a lie. He reached his hand up and stroked my arm. "You thought I had passed out and were trying to take advantage of me huh? I may be a bit tipsy, but I would never drop my guard that easily! Still Touko, I never thought you'd be capable of such a thing.." He tutted.

"N-No! You're mistaken! I wasn't.." _What could I even say? I couldn't just tell him I was trying to snatch the key from his neck!_

I inhaled sharply as I felt his other hand was creeping up the side of my leg. "Touko you've been a bad girl again.. after you promised to behave.. and it's only the first hour of our deal! What should we do about this, hm?"

He sat up quickly, grabbing my wrists and flipped me over changing our position. N stared down at me and let out a deep breath. His eyes now hazed over in lust. "Concordia should have known what she was doing picking out a dress like this.."

He ran his hands up my thighs, hiking up the bottom of the fabric, leaving my lower half exposed. He smirked down at me as he drew circles with his fingertips on my hip bones. "Your skin feels so warm Touko.." He mused.

"D-Don't!" I protested sitting up, but he slowly pushed me back down onto the sofa. "Shh.. Just let it go Touko. You can't deny that you're liking this at least a little." He purred into my ear, his breath tickling my skin. My whole body was starting to tingle.

_I felt so_.. _strange_..

He trailed his tongue across the shell of my ear and leaned in to capture my lips in a bruising kiss. I sighed as he began to suck at the pulse point on my throat, lowering his body onto mine.

_What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I stop myself from reacting to his touch? _

"What is it Touko?" He asked with a smug expression.

"I..I- um.." He laughed and stroked my face. "You must be feeling good, huh?" He whispered as his thumb slid across my bottom lip. _Things were starting to get out of hand.._

I let out a whimper as he placed soft kisses down my inner thigh._ My entire body was ignitng under his touch. I'd never felt anything like this before._

I gasped when I felt his fingers lightly brush across my most sensitive area. My conscience seemed to spring to life as I realised just what was about to happen.

I felt him smirk against my skin as he moved up to pull down the top of my underwear. "No! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I shouted and before I knew it, my foot was connecting with his jaw.

N stumbled back and cupped his face. We both stared at each other in shock of what had just happened. He brought his hand away from his face, and bight crimson blood slowly began to drip from his mouth onto the leather couch.

"You.. You _hit_ me.." He whispered.

His eyes darkened and he smiled at me. "Well.. if that's how you want it. I suppose I can play along for a while.." My eyes were as wide as full moons. I quickly tried to scramble away but he caught my arm and flipped me over. Pinning me down with his weight.

"Touko.." I gasped as I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. "I _want_ you.." He whispered.

I was panting hard as my heart raced in my chest. From excitement or fear, I wasn't entireley sure. I let out a moan as he bit down on my neck, his hands slowly sliding my underwear around my knees.

I let out heavy breaths as he slid his hands up my waist and trailed kisses down my back. My body was on fire again. My will to fight.. was slipping away..

**_Then don't fight it anymore. Just give in. You know you love the way this feels._ **My subconcious whispered sweet nothings through my head. I closed my eyes and sighed.

_It was as if there was another person locked away far inside my mind that was.. begging for this._

_And I couldn't seem to block it out.. Arceus.. What on earth was I becoming.._

* * *

**Chaaapter 9!**

**[nosebleed intensifies] **

**N is drunk and feeling prettyyy bold!**

**And Touko's experiencing a bit of Stockholme's Sydrome/ hormone probz!**

**But don't worry, she's not giving up just yet..**

**until the next chapter..**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES :3**


	10. Scars

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Pokemon or the Characters! All rights belong to the original Authors and creators. Rating will go up in future chapters! The story is set with Touko in her final battle against N. Characters may be slightly OOC but I tried to personify them as best as I could. Pairings will be ferriswheelshipping (NxTouko) and slight (ToukoxTouya). _

_Story is told from Touko's point of view in one chapter and N's the next. I hope you enjoy~~~ :3_

* * *

_Chapter 10_

**(N's POV)**

My mind was darting in every direction. My limbs felt heavy. I don't know if it was from the all the alcohol or I was simply drunk off of Touko's body. She was intoxicating and I couldn't get enough. I wanted -no, need more or her. I was so entranced with her in these moments, I had forgotten that Touko wasn't just some submissive plaything. I received a harsh reminder just seconds later.

Her foot came flying out, slamming right into my jaw. I cupped my hands on my face and looked up at Touko. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly parted in shock. I moved my hands back from my face. I felt a warm liquid running down my chin and the taste of iron filled my mouth. _She.. really just hit me. _

I could feel a wave of anger beginning to rise in me but I quickly calmed down. I had other ways I could deal with my frustrations right now. She panicked when I moved towards her and tried to run. I grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back as I pinned her down onto the leather couch. I was not about to let her get away from me after that

She was panting as I leaned down and whispered in her ear and nipped at her neck. I wanted her to know how badly I wanted her right now. The sounds she was making told me she didn't seem to mind.

I smiled and looked up at her. The side of her face was pressed against the leather seat. Her eyes were shut tight with her mouth hanging open. My heart was pounding in my ears as I reached under her dress and gripped the sides of her panties.

I held my breath. _Was I really going to do this? I'd been thinking about this moment for so long. It was finally about to happen. It wasn't just a vision in my head anymore._ I gulped and slowly pulled down her underwear. My hands trembled as I brought them up to loosen my tie, l let it fall to the ground as I began to unbutton my shirt.

I reached for the second button when suddenly.. something didn't feel right. I gasped and hunched over the side of the couch clutching my stomach.

_Oh no.. _

_Please no.. not now! Not now, of all times!_

I felt the bitter taste rising in my throat. _Arceus it was too late.. It was gonna happen-_

I fisted my hands on my shirt as I felt my stomach emptying of its contents. I continued to dry heave for a solid five minutes. I wasn't even sure what Touko was doing. I was far too embarrassed to face her right now.

_How much more pathetic could I be? ..Why.. Why do awful things always have to happen? Why can't things ever go right for me, just once!?_

_**Foolish boy. You deserve nothing.**_

_**nothing...**_

_**nothing..**_

_**nothing..**_

The voice chanted over and over. My vision began to grow dark and the room slowly faded out as I fell back onto the sofa. I struggled to sit up, but my body wouldn't cooperate. My eyes fell shut and everything went black._  
_

...

_ It was bright. Too bright to see. I squinted my eyes at the blinding lights. Where.. Where was I?_

_I could hear a voice in the distance humming softly. A woman's voice. I felt like I knew it somehow.._

_As the humming grew louder I recognized the tune. No, it couldn't be-! __The lights died down a bit and I could see where I was. It was a kitchen. I remembered this place too.._

_I stood to my feet; the kitchen counter towering over me. I looked down at my hands. They were so.. tiny. What on earth happened to me? __I listened carefully and followed the sound of the humming. I did know this voice! Quickly rounding the corner of the sink, I bumped into a pair of legs. _

_"N! Sweetie, be careful!" I gasped and my eyes shot up. It really was her.. _

_"Mother!" I cried._

_She had stopped mixing and smiled down at me and spoke. "I know you're excited to have the bowl, but you have to wait until I actually finish with the batter!"  
_

_"Mother.." I sniffled, wrapping my arms around her waist. I couldn't believe it! _

_"Hey, hey.. What's the matter?" She asked rubbing my back. "It's really you.." I whispered, wiping the tears from my face. "Well of course it's me silly! Who else would I be!" She asked with a puzzled look. _

_"I'll be finished with it soon, N. Just go play for a little while, okay? I'll be done with the cake and we'll head over to Grandma's. Can you believe she's really turning 58? Man oh man! Where do the years go!" She hooted.  
_

_I stepped back and smiled softly. I jumped when I saw something swish past my head. "Woah!" I ducked and looked around in surprise._

_"Woobat!" I called. The winged Pokemon flapped over towards me and nuzzled my face. Her soft fur tickling my nose. _

_Before I could get another word out, a loud crash sounded in the other room. __We both jumped at the sudden interruption. Mother whipped around and faced me. She looked like she had seen a ghost. _

_"Shh! Get down!" she snapped and pushed me behind her. Tension hung in the air as we both listened for another sound._

_"Is this place empty?" A gruff voice barked out. _

_"Should be." Replied another. _

_"If not, it doesn't matter. We'll have a few hostages. Get your guns out." The last voice snickered coldly._

_Mother's eyes went wide and she gripped my shoulders. "N, you need to hide right now, and don't come out. Do you hear me?!" I stuttered as I tried to grasp what was happening. "Go now!" She pleaded in a harsh whisper._

_I opened the large cupboard under the sink and climbed inside. "W-what about you and Woobat? Mom you guys have to hide too!" I told her. She turned to the counter and grabbed a knife from the wooden block. She turned to me again. "We'll be alright. Don't worry baby. Nobody is going to hurt us."_

_She gulped and placed a kiss on my head before closing the cupboard. I cracked it open and watched as she turned the corner; Woobat following closely behind her. I was shaking like a leaf. Were they really going to be okay? I squeezed my hands together and prayed everything would be alright._

_"Hey! LOOK OUT!" One voice boomed. I jumped and cupped my hands over my mouth. I heard mother scream and the sound of glass breaking. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?! GRAB HER DAMN IT, HURRY! AGH! SHIT, SHE FUCKING CUT ME!" _

_My heart was pounding. What was going on out there!? I yelped when I heard the sound of a gunshot and a scream that sent chills through my whole body. My eyes went wide and I choked out a whimper._

_"Crazy bitch.." the voice panted out. _

_"What did you do!? I said to grab her, man! I- I think you killed her!" cried another._

_"Well what the hell was I supposed to do!? She came at me with a knife!" _

_"She-She's still breathing! What do we do?" _

_"Just shut up and grab her. You two take her out to the van. I'll snag what I can get and I'll meet you guys out there!"_

_I was in utter disbelief as my mind tried to wrap around what I had just heard. I slowly pushed open the cupboard and stepped out. I grabbed the largest knife from the block. My hands were trembling as I crawled towards the door. _

_Calm down.. calm down! I took a deep breath and poked my head around the corner. _

_My heart sank into my chest from what I saw next. _

_A man in a mask was wiping blood off of the living room floor. Another masked man was tossing mother's limp body over his shoulder, and a third was frantically shoving things from our shelves and cabinets into a bag. _

_Mother's eyes were barely open as they met with mine. I stood in shock as my eyes trailed down to the hole in her side. Blood was seeping out of it and drenching the back of her shirt. _

_She coughed and mouthed a few words at me. "N, don't! Run!" she silently pleaded. The man who was bagging up our stuff looked up at her, and then in my direction._

_"Hey! There's a fucking kid in here!" He shouted to his partners. My eyes bulged out and I turned on my heels as fast as I could in the other direction._

_I could hear the men shouting as I sprinted down into the basement and quickly searched for a place to hide. I ran to a large bookshelf and squeezed my body into the space behind it._

_Footsteps pounded down the stairs. I could hear ragged breathing. "I know you're down here kid. Your mommy's okay! She's just a little hurt. So come on! We won't do anything else to her if you just come out here!" The voice panted out._

_He was definitely lying.. There was no way I was going to believe those sacks of shit! But, mother.. I had to save her! What was I going to do?!_

_"Alright then, kid. Have it your way. __Krookodile go!" He called out. I heard the sound of a Pokeball opening and a loud growl._

_Th- these horrible men were using Pokemon to help them..? I gripped the knife in my hand when I heard the sounds getting closer. I clapped my other hand over my mouth when a large shadow crept towards me._

_"What the hell! Get off me! Agh! Krookodile kill this thing!" The man grunted. I quickly moved some of the the books aside and peeked through the crack._

_Woobat!_

_ She was flying around the man, slamming into him. "Agh! Krookodile I said KILL IT! Now dammit!" He shouted. Before I even had time to react, the large gator Pokemon snapped Woobat between its jaws, crushing her in one blow; __Blood seeping from its mouth._

_The Pokemon looked around towards my direction when I let out a whimper. Krookodile dropped Woobat from its jaws and stalked over towards my hiding spot._

_I gripped the knife tightly and gritted my teeth. The Pokemon stopped in its tracks when loud sirens blared suddenly. "WE TRIPPED THE ALARM MAN! WE GOTTA GO NOW! THE COPS WILL BE ON THEIR WAY!" The men upstairs warned._

_ The man cursed. "Krookodile return! Hey! Get the girl and lets get out of here now!" He shouted up the stairs and called back his Pokemon._

_Without even thinking I jumped to my feet and charged at the man with all my strength, shoving the knife deep into his chest with full force. He wheezed and coughed up blood before collapsing to the floor with a loud thud._

_I jumped onto him, and raised the knife again slamming it back down into his throat. _

_"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" I shouted. _

_"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU DESERVE!"_

_"I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"_

_"DIE!"_

_ "DIE!"_

_"DIE!"_

_"DIE!"_

_ I screamed as __I shoved the blade harshly into his chest over and over until the knife broke in half._

_I stood panting as I dropped the broken weapon. Tears prickled in my eyes as I looked down at Woobat's mangled form on the floor._

_"I'm.. so.. sorry.." I choked out.  
_

_I climbed up the bookshelf and squeezed through the small window above, crawling out onto the wet grass. Heavy rain was falling down. I shivered and looked around. What should I do now? Should I go try to save mother? There were two more men upstairs. I don't know if I could take them both down. I need to get help.._

_But we were in the middle of the mountains. The next house was nearly a mile from here! I broke away from my thoughts when I heard shouts coming from the side of the house. Without a second thought I quickly headed in the same direction._

_ One of the men was tossing her body into the back of a van, and the other was starting up the engine. "Mother!" I shouted as I sprinted over towards them. The man quickly climbed into the back and slammed the doors shut. The vehicle screeched past me as it backed out and drove down the road._

_"NOOOOOO!" _

_I bolted after them, running as fast as my legs could carry me. Water splashed up with every step and I gritted my teeth as the rain pelted my face. __The van was growing smaller as it sped off into the distance; But I never slowed my pace. I kept running until I finally collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. _

_ A loud horn blared as a police car swerved by, almost running me over. I panicked and scrambled to the other side of the road._

_"WAIT!" I yelled. "You're going the wrong way!" I quickly got to my feet to flag them down. Several other police cars whipped by seconds after. I backed out of the road quickly without noticing how close I was getting to the guardrails. I stumbled into the metal, and was sent flying over the side and down a steep hill._

_I landed hard on my back in the dirt; the air harshly knocked out of my lungs. I wheezed and clutched my chest as I stared up into the dark sky. Large pine trees swayed slightly and rain dripped down the branches. I looked all around me. I was.. in the forest. _

_Forcing my body to move I slowly got to my feet, limping over to the cliff I had fallen from. I grasped onto a ledge, but my hands quickly slipped off. There was no way I could climb back up there like this.._

_Tears stung my eyes as I turned and headed the other way. I wandered around the dark forest for hours looking for the way back to the road. Everything looked the same, and it was so dark... I tried to push the idea out of my head that I might be lost. I tripped over a large tree root, falling onto my face. I crawled into a ball against the bark and squeezed my eyes shut._

_"Mother.." I sobbed out. I was in awe of what had happened. Those men.. They took her away.. And.. they used a Pokemon to kill Woobat! How could someone do that? Pokemon weren't tools to be used for such awful selfish things!_

_I dug my fingers into the dirt, and screamed until my throat felt raw. _

_I swear.. I swear, when I find those fuckers who did this... And anyone else who thought of using Pokemon in such a way ever again.._

_ They'd be sorry. _

_Things like this have probabl__y happened before.. And they could continue to happen if no one stops them! Pokemon are my friends! Woobat was my friend.. People can't understand them like I can. _

_Which is why people and Pokemon shouldn't be together. Humans just take advantage of them like this and do horrible things!_

_Well not anymore... __this was the last time. _

**_Foolish humans.. _****_They must pay for what they've done. _****_The Pokemon and your mother did not deserve this. The humans are to blame. The Pokemon are being trapped and forced into a lifetime of abuse and terror.._**

**_You must stop them, N.._**

_It was at that moment that I first heard the voices calling to me. They told me what I needed to do.. I was going to separate humans from Pokemon forever! I would be the only one to have them by my side. And I was going to get mother back._

* * *

**Chapter 10..**

** I feel so sorry for N. And poor Woobat..**

**(Oh, I made N 8 years old during these events, just in case anyone was wondering.)**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES :3**


	11. Faith

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Pokemon or the Characters! All rights belong to the original Authors and creators._

* * *

_Chapter 11_

**(Touko's POV)**

All I could do was just stare at N in shock. _W-we were about to..to.. And then he just-_

My face became flushed when I realised how embarrassing this was, for the both of us honestly..

I smacked my palm against my forehead. _Ugh! What is wrong with me? Why didn't I do something before it got this out of hand?! Seriously! I have got to be the biggest idiot.. Still, had he actually__ passed out this time?_

I held my nose and tiptoed towards him, careful to step over the mess on the floor.

"N!" I called out.

He didn't reply.

"N!" I said a bit louder tapping my fingers on his cheek.

His eyes were shut tight and his breathing was a bit uneven. But he didn't even budge.

_Yeah, he was out like a light.._

What should I do now? Escaping was definitely still the first thing on my mind. But somehow.. I felt guilty just leaving N like this. What if someone found him in here? That would be beyond humiliating..

I should just stick to my original plan.. There was no way I could sneak out of this castle without getting caught by someone. I needed to get N to let me outside if I ever planned on getting away.

For now, I should probably get him to bed. I held my nose and walked over to the side of the sofa. Eugh! I'm not taking the blame for this mess either.

With all my strength, I pulled N up by his arms. I struggled to get him on his feet but my legs buckled under his weight and he collapsed backwards onto me, both of us hitting the floor hard.

Uff! Geez he weighs a freaking ton! I shoved him off me and sat up to catch my breath.

I don't know if I can do this by myself. I'm definitely going to regret this, but I need _someone_ to help me..

...

"And what exactly _were_ the two of you doing in Zinzolin's game room?"

My face flushed like mad.

_I couldn't actually tell him what went on!_

"W-we were just uh.. p-playing billiards, and having a few drinks.. a-and then N got pretty sick."

Ghetsis turned up his nose and gazed at me with calculating eyes. "Is that so.."

_Shit! I can't fool him! There's no way he doesn't suspect something._

I forced a small smile and nodded.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That boy certainly knows how to cause everyone grief. And Zinzolin is a fool for leaving the door unlocked. I'll send the servants to escort him back to his room."

I nodded and quickly turned to leave. I was so glad that was over. I thought being around N was uncomfortable, but Ghetsis made me uneasy with just a look.. At least this was all taken care of. I needed some sleep..

"Just a moment."

I froze in place and looked back at Ghetsis. What did he want?

He stood from his desk and slowly approached me. I was backed against the wall as he towered over me.

"I think there are a few things we need to discuss." He reached his arm past my face closed the door. I gulped and stared up at him.

"For whatever reason it may be, my son has become quite.. fixated on you." He groused, giving me a one over.

"He has made it extremely clear that he wishes for you to be held within the castle. And I have agreed to it.."

"But make no mistake; Whatever ridiculous things my son is interested in would not make the slightest difference to me. However, this situation is a peculiar one."

I could feel my chest rising and falling rapidly as he leaned in closer. I inhaled sharply when his cold fingers crept up my collar bone.

"Had it been under different circumstances, whether you were here or any other place on Earth would undoubtedly be the least of my concerns."

He chuckled. "But believe me, my dear. I'm nowhere near naive enough to believe you would simply accept defeat quietly as Team Plasma reigned supreme."

My heart was pounding in my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut when he rubbed his knuckles against my jaw.

"And if you all had your precious Pokemon, you and your little friends would be working away to stop the liberation movement as we speak. Not that you'd even be much of a threat. Still.. I'm not willing to risk anything that might result in our plans being.. _interrupted_."

His expression turned deadly. "That is why I am going to make it perfectly clear to you right now. You are not to leave this castle. And if you're foolish enough to think of planning something, don't even _dream_ for a second that you'll get it past me. It'll be the last thing you ever do."

_"Do not_ cross me. _Do not_ get in my way. Am I understood?" His words dripped with venom as hand closed around my throat.

I managed to choke out a "yes" under his tightening grip.

He sent me a chilling smile and released me. I dropped to the floor and gasped for air.

"Get out of my office." He spat.

I quickly got to my feet and ran out of the room as fast as possible.

"_Huff Huff.._ _Man_.._ Huff.. _that was horrible. Note to self, never go to N's creepy dad for anything **ever** again!" I said to myself as I stumbled back to N's room.

"He's the worst isn't he?"

I jumped and whipped around. "Zorua!"

_For fuck's sake! Does everyone in this place insist on sneaking up on me!_

Zorua cocked his head to the side. "Where is N? I thought he was with you. Are you trying to run away again?"

"Wha-? No! N got sick and he passed out. I needed someone to help me move him to his bed, but I couldn't do it by myself.." I explained.

His blue eyes widened and he burst out into laughter. "So you asked _Ghetsis?_ Hahaha! You really are a special kind of stupid!"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?!" I shouted back at him.

"You could have gotten some grunts, Anthea, Concordia, The Shadow Triad.. even a blindfolded Bidoof would have been better help than him!" He cackled.

I mentally smacked myself for my poor judgement. "Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking.. I've just had a really long day." I sighed.

"Tell me about it! I've just been wandering around this place for hours waiting for N to come back." He exclaimed hopping in circles. "Now we finally can do something fun!"

"Well he can't really play right now, Zorua! He needs to get some rest!" I told him.

Zorua flattened his ears and looked down. "Oh.. Well maybe he'll want to tomorrow. Probably not though.." He sighed and started to leave.

I felt kind of sorry for Zorua. He actually enjoyed N's company, yet he always lost it to me.

"Zorua wait a second!" I blurted out.

He slowly turned and faced me. I didn't really want to do this, but..

"We could.. do something together if you'd like." I said sheepishly.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, but his face lit up with excitement in seconds. "Really?!"

"S-sure, but just for a little while okay! I still need to get some slee-"

"Yahoo! Let's go!" He cheered and tugged me along by the hem of my dress.

"Zorua wait!" Geez he was strong for being so small!

"This is gonna be so much fun! First we're gonna play in the laundry chutes! There like giant slides! Wait till you see them! Then we're gonna play hide and seek in the library! And then we're gonna build a fort and have a water balloon fight!"

He continued babbling on and on about all the things he wanted to do.

I rubbed my temples. _Why do I always have to try and do the right thing? If karma really exists, I better have a miracle on the way.._

...

A splash of icy water hit my face, jolting me awake. "Haha! You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna win!"

I looked around and quickly remembered what was happening. I had been up all night doing ridiculous things with Zorua.. I must have dozed off.

I pushed the pillow 'walls' of my fort down and stepped out. Zorua jumped out, ready to attack with another balloon. I sighed and held up my hands.

"You surrendering already? All right! I win!" He cheered. "Okay! Now we have to get the-"

"Zorua listen!" I cut in. "I can't stay here forever playing with you! The sun's come up already! I'm drained!"

"Aww.. But!"

"But nothing! I'm going to bed!" I said sternly. His smile faded, and he gave me that look again. Like a kicked puppy. Ugh! Why do I have to be so lighthearted!

"Look, if I knew someone else who could play with you, I'd gladly find them for you! But N and I need to rest okay?"

"Well none of the other humans here are nice to me at all.. The only other Pokemon in the castle is being held in the dungeon.." He muttered.

I snapped to attention. "Wait! There's really other Pokemon here? I thought you made that up!"

Zorua laughed nervously. "Heh, well I sort of did.. Only one of your Pokemon was captured in the forest near the castle. I'm not sure which, though. The others got away."

"Zorua you have to take me to them! Please! You trust me at least a little bit now, right? I pleaded.

He pondered for a moment. "Hmm.. Well okay. I guess that'd be alright."

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" I cried and scooped him up in my arms.

"Okay! Okay! Now let me go!" He struggled from my grip. "C'mon I'll show you where it is!"

We passed through several rooms and entered the basement through a latch. We descended the long stairway down into the cold prison. I shivered as we walked along the stone walls, passing row after row of iron bars.

My mind started racing as we got closer. Musharna could use her dream mist to help me escape! Serperior could use his Frenzy Plant to stop anyone from catching me. Darmanitan is pretty strong too.. I might actually be able to plan something really good now!

We stopped at a cell in the very back of the dungeon. Zorua turned to me. "Here it is."

I ran to the cell and gripped the bars. My face dropped.

"Chiii~"

C-Cinccino! Are you kidding me! Of my whole team, it just had to be this one!? The one foot tall Normal type!

The fluffy chinchilla Pokemon trotted to the bars and licked my nose. "Chi! Chi!"

"Haha hey! Well I take it you must have really missed me huh!" I smiled and stroked her scarf-like mane. I guess escaping was out of the question for now..

Still, I was glad to have her here. It was extremely comforting seeing one of my friends again.

Zorua stood behind me. His face was frozen in an expression I couldn't quite determine.

"Thank you, Zorua. I'm really grateful for this." I sniffled and patted his head.

He turned his face and pouted. "Y-yeah. Whatever.."

"Chii!"

"Hehe. Cinccino says thank you too!" I giggled. Zorua gasped and tugged my dress. "O-okay Touko, let's get outta here now!"

"W-wait a minute! We just got here! Zorua!"

I frowned. I heard Cinccino crying softly as we left the dungeon. What had come over him so suddenly?

...

Zorua hadn't said a word the whole way back to N's room. He was never usually this quiet.. I was really curious why he had run out of the prison so quickly.

"Hey, Zorua.." I started.

He didn't answer or even look back.

_ Okay. Something was definitely going on with him._

"Zorua!" I called again. "Hey! What's the matter? You're acting really weird all of a sudden!" He squeezed his eyes shut and stopped walking.

He gulped and spoke quietly. "Wh-who was Pokemon that back there?"

"Huh? Is that's what's been bothering you? That was just Cinccino.." I explained.

"Cinccino.." He echoed, and furrowed his brow.

"Yeah. She's super cute isn't she! And you guys are about the same size. Why don't you ask N if you two could play together? I'm sure he'd be okay with that."

His eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head. "N-no way! Not gonna happen!"

"What? Why not? She's really nice and I know you wou-" I stopped and smirked. "Wait a minute.." I knew what his deal was now. "Is it because-"

His eyes shot up at me. "Don't even say it! Th-that's not it at all!"

"Aw! Zorua that's so adorable! You have a little crush~" I teased.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" He shouted.

"It's okay! You don't have to be so upset over it!" I tried to calm him down. He sat on the floor and hung his head.

We both sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I've only been around humans most of my life.. I haven't even seen another Pokemon in years. So it was a bit overwhelming.. And besides, there's no way I'd even know how to talk to a Pokemon like _her_. I'd make a fool out of myself for sure.." He whispered.

"Don't think like that.. You have to have more faith in yourself. I'll talk to N about it and see what he thinks. You guys will become fast friends and have a ton of fun together! I know you will!" I reassured him.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"I _know_ so!"

He smiled softly. "Okay Touko. I owe you one."

I smiled back at him and raised a brow. "Stop being so nice, it's creeping me out. Gratitude from a little demon like you is like a poke in the eye.."

He smirked and turned up his nose. "Well I was hoping I wouldn't be stuck playing with an idiot like you for too long. You're horrible at water balloon wars! Seriously! A baby could throw better than you!"

_Yeah. That's the Zorua I was used to. _

We said goodnight and went our separate ways. I yawned as I headed towards N's bedroom. "Man I'm beat. Sharing a bed with N doesn't even sound slightly awful at this point."

The door suddenly yanked open before I could even grab the handle. "What the-?" An arm shot out and snatched my wrist, pulling me in.

The lights flicked on and I squinted my eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"N! You're awake!" I gasped. He stood with his arms folded and tapped his foot. He was wearing his bathrobe and his hair was damp.

"H-how long have you been up? You passed out last night and I had to have someone bring you to bed! And then I ran into Zorua, and he wanted to play all these ridiculous games.."

His seemed surprised. "I was wondering how I got here. All I can remember is having dinner with everyone, and then we had a few drinks.. The rest is a bit fuzzy."

I gulped. "You really don't remember anything else? Nothing at all?"

He thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No, nothing."

My face turned red. _Well I certainly did! How could he just forget something like that! Though I guess it's probably better that way, honestly.._

I flinched when I felt N wrap me in an embrace.

"W-what are you doing?"

He held me tighter and spoke softly. "Thank you Touko."

"Huh?"

"You took care of me last night. I didn't ever expect you to do something like that. I figured you would have tried to escape for sure. I was surprised you were still here honestly.." He whispered.

My heart was beating faster and faster. I quickly untangled myself from his arms. "Don't worry about it! I told you, you can trust me! I'm behaving. Remember our deal?"

He perked up. "Oh yeah! I forgot! Well you're doing really good so far Touko! I might just take you out some place tonight."

I perked up too. "N, I'd really love that!"

_Yes! I knew I made the right decision last night! I finally had my chance. I just needed to milk this a little bit longer. _

It was as if my inner self acted on her own before I could give it a second thought. I reached up and ran my hand down his cheek.

I put on the sweetest voice I could manage. "N, I.. I realised that being here with you hasn't really been that bad. I've never felt more alive my entire life before I met you. It's sort of exciting being in this place. It's like I've started a whole new chapter here, with you. We can do whatever we want now. Just the two of us."

He stared at me and covered my hand with his, keeping it in place.

"Touko.." He breathed.

I had him right where I wanted him.

I stood on the balls of my feet and wrapped my arms around his neck, staring into his eyes. I pressed my chest against his and he gasped.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

He leaned in and closed the gap between us. I twisted my hands into his hair and whispered his name. He lifted me up and carried me towards the bed.

I layed back and tugged him closer to me, kissing him deeply; My inner cheering me on the whole time. _The tables had definitely turned._

He pulled back after a while and looked at me. A deep blush stained his face. "Pick any place you'd like. I'm taking you out tonight."

I smiled and kissed him again, letting out a soft sound of satisfaction.

This was too easy.

* * *

**Touko has learned the power of the boobies**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES :3**


	12. Nirvana

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Pokemon or the characters! All rights belong to the original authors and creators._

_(A/N: The main story will be told from Touko's POV from here on. With some exceptions depending on how the chapter is written.)_

* * *

_Chapter 12_

**(Touko's POV)**

N had left to meet with the Sages, leaving me alone in the bedroom. My plan was moving along smoothly so far. N was a sucker, and I was a genius.

I just had to stay on his good side for the rest of the night and I'd be out of here once and for all!

I mentally applauded myself for my 5 star performance as I plopped onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. _Somehow, I did feel a bit guilty for playing on his emotions like this.._

_I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling I had been having.. N certainly had feelings for me, and I was only building him up to knock him down._

_I'm sorry N. Let's face it..you and I is just never going to happen. _I sighed and buried my head under the pillows. I needed to try and drown out my worries with some sleep..

...

When I opened my eyes, the sunlight was shining strongly into the room through the windows. It was probably late afternoon by now.

I stretched and sat up, looking around the room.

N wasn't here.

I yawned as I walked to the bathroom, and stripped down for a shower.

After I finished up I stepped out in front of the sink to dry off. I wiped away the fog from the mirror and stared at my reflection.

Deep purple creases were beginning to set in under my eyes. I squinted and touched my face. I was looking a bit pale too. _Jeez, I really need to get out of this place. It's not healthy staying trapped in here like a caged Pidove._

I quickly brushed my teeth and wrapped myself in a towel. I pushed open the bathroom door and walked out towards the bed.

I noticed some clothes had been laid out; A small yellow sundress with white polka dots, and a pair of strap sandals.

_I wonder if Concordia had picked this out too.. But more importantly, where was N?_

I got dressed and brushed out my long curls, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I slipped on my shoes and did a full turn in the mirror. I smiled. This dress was super cute and fit perfectly.

I reached for the door handle, but it pushed open before I could grab it.

"You're awake!"

I jumped.

"Gah! N! You're gonna have to stop doing that!" I shouted.

He held up his hands and apologized. "Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to show you something since you're finally awake!"

I let out a deep breath and folded my arms. "Well what is it?"

N pushed the door open and pulled in a cart with a silver tray.

I raised my brows at him.

"What is all this?" I asked. _I wasn't exactly too fond of surprises lately._

N rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Well I just wanted to do something for you, to say thanks for last night."

He pulled the top off the tray and revealed a colorful assortment of beautifully arranged fruits and decorative pastries. My eyes widened and I felt my mouth watering.

I ran to the cart and looked around at the lavish treats. All of it looked amazing. I grabbed an apple square, shoving the whole thing in my mouth, letting out a deep sigh of joy.

_Damn it, this was good.._

I picked up a strawberry tart and took a large bite.

N chuckled. "Well I take it you must like it?"

I simply nodded; my mouth being too full of sweets to speak. I finished three slices of cherry cheese cake, and a bear claw before I was stuffed. I leaned back onto the bed, letting out a deep breath.

I giggled as N rubbed my shoulders. I didn't really mind his touch at the moment.

"So have you decided yet?" N asked me.

"Huh?"

"Where you'd like to go tonight. I said I'd take you anywhere you want to go."

"Oh, well.. I hadn't exactly made up my mind yet." I explained.

"Well what about Nimbasa city? You said you wanted to ride the ferris wheel." He said, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

"But you said I had to-"

"Forget what I said Touko. I'm asking you now. Is that what you'd like to do?" He grinned.

"Really?" I asked him excitedly.

"Yeah, of course. I'll arrange a ride, and we'll head out there in a minute." He smiled and took my hand.

...

We climbed out of the back of the limousine and stepped out to take in the beautiful scenery. Large buildings towered over us, and lights of every color flashed on the signs.

I smiled the biggest smile I had in a long time. I threw out my arms and squealed.

"It feels so good to be outside! It's amazing!" I giggled as I spun in circles.

N grinned and scooped me up. He kept spinning me as he spoke. "Well I'm glad to see you're so excited!"

I laughed and hugged him tightly. "Thank you N! Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me now, we haven't even gotten to the best part yet!" He let me down and offered his hand, and we ran towards the amusement park.

We reached the ferris wheel, and handed our tickets to the man running the ride.

I climbed into the car and N followed behind me. He plopped down and shut the door. The machine started up and we slowly drifted up into the air.

I stared out the glass and smiled. It was nostalgic being up here again. The two of us riding the ferris wheel together.

I turned back and faced N. _He looked happier than I did._

I exhaled and leaned my head on his shoulder. We laughed and reminisced over our journey with our Pokemon.

We stayed in Nimbasa city until the street lights had come on and the sounds of the carnival games and the laughter and chatter of all the people had faded.

We had ridden nearly every ride twice, and N won me a stuffed Audino at a bottle rings game.

I hugged my prize tightly as we walked down the dimly lit streets.

"Thank you, N." I smiled.

"You keep saying that! It's no problem at all, Touko." N laughed, and wrapped his arm around me. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you smiling."

I looked down at my feet and chewed my bottom lip. _I was feeling so much guilt.. I.. I couldn't face him like this._

As we made our way out of the city and back to the castle, my mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts.

We walked through the halls in silence. N noticed something was on my mind.

"What's wrong Touko?" He asked. "Are you getting tired? We can head back to the room if you want to."

"N-No.. can we go somewhere else and talk?"

"Sure." He said, taking my hand.

...

We traveled through the west wing of the castle and turned through several chambers and doors. After what felt like forever I found myself in a room that looked similar to a church.

We walked by several rows of pews; the clacking of our footsteps echoed through the vast room. The pink and orange hues of the sunset shone softly through the stained glass windows.

_I wondered where he was taking me_.

"This way." N said. I followed him past the stone pillars of the chapel balcony, and up a long spiral staircase to the rooftop.

N let go of my hand and led me towards what looked like a wedding Gazebo.

We sat on the bench and I kicked off my shoes and leaned back, taking a deep breath. We sat in silence, listening to soft sounds of the leaves blowing in the wind.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight.." He whispered.

I looked up at him as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

My mouth hung open as he pulled out a rose from under the table and kissed my hand. "But not quite as beautiful as you."

I stared into his sparkling azure irises. He flashed me a smile and handed me the rose; his long hair swayed behind him in the breeze.

N wrapped his arm around me and held me tight. I shut my eyes as my lungs filled with his scent. He smelled like spearmint and vanilla.

I was dumbfounded.

_ Arceus, How could somebody go from being a psycho pervert one moment..to being charming and sweet the next._

"N, I don't even know what to say.." I muttered. "This is all so sweet.. Thank you."

"I told you, don't worry about it." He said, rubbing my hand. "I would do things like this and a million more every single day if it meant I'd get to see you happy like this."

I blushed and looked back down.

He squeezed my hand and looked up at the sky.

"Tonight was amazing. It's so much fun being with you. When we're together.. It's like nothing else in the world even matters. I-I haven't felt this happy in a long time.."

My heart was stinging at his words.

"Touko.." He whispered. "I love you."

My eyes went wide and I gasped.

_He_.. _Loved me?_

He placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled me into a sweet kiss.

My heart was pounding and I felt my face growing hot.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I kissed him back. I couldn't explain these feelings I had been having lately. I felt torn between my old life, and these new feelings that were starting to surface for him..

I pulled away and hugged my shoulders. "N, listen.. I have to talk to about you something.."

He stared down at me curiously with that innocent, boyish face. _I really wish he'd stop looking at me like that._

I cleared my throat. "It's just. Lately I've felt like-"

I was cut off as Anthea suddenly burst through the doors. We both jumped and looked around.

What on Earth was going on now?

"Lord N, the Sages have called for you. It's an emergency. Come quickly."

N frowned and turned back to me. "Touko, I'm sorry.. We'll continue this when I get back, I promise."

He placed a soft kiss on my lips and left me alone.

I stood and walked over towards the edge of the rooftop. I buried my face in my stuffed Audino. My stomach was tied in knots.

I sighed and gazed up at the sky. "What am I going to do.."

Just then I was thrown back by a powerful gust of wind. I squinted my eyes and looked up. An enormous shadow overcasted me.

My breath hitched in my throat. No way..

"Reshiram!" I shouted. "It's me, Touko! Over here!"

The white dragon roared and let out a fiery blast, hitting the tower above my head.

I quickly jumped out of the way as large chunks of stone and rubble crumbled down, crashing onto the ground.

I couldn't believe my eyes._ Reshiram came to rescue me!_ I rushed back through the balcony and up the long swirl of stairs that led to the high tower's outlook.

My eyes darted up to search the sky. Several Plasma Grunts had sent out their flying Pokemon and were chasing Reshiram through the air.

He growled as the enemy Pokemon attacked him. He was still hurt from our last battle.. Still, those Mandibuzz and Unfezant were no match for a Legendary Dragon.

_Damn it! I'd never catch up to them on foot!_ I held my breath as I stepped out onto the stone rails. My hair was blowing wildly as the fierce wind rushed by.

"RESHIRAM!" I screamed as loud as I could and waved my arms. "Come this way!"

Reshiram's eyes looked my way for a moment before he whipped around and sailed towards me.

I stumbled back as he crashed onto the roof. The vast white Pokemon lowered his head and stared at me.

"Reshiram.." I whispered. "You came back for me."

My eyes started to well with tears. He closed his eyes and let out a soft coo as I embraced him.

The shouts and cries of the Pokemon and Plasma grunts broke us from our short-lived reunion.

It only took one gaze as our eyes met to know we were both thinking the same thing. I hopped onto his back and we launched into the sky.

"Woah!" I cried as we suddenly shifted to the side, dodging an Aerial Ace and a Razor wind.

Reshiram growled and shot out a Dragonbreath, knocking the smaller bird Pokemon to the ground.

"Good job!" I cheered.

We sailed through the air at breakneck speed, whipping past the courtyard and the garden.

I gritted my teeth as we neared the front wing of the castle and soared towards to main gate. _Almost there.. Almost there!_

**BOOM!**

I screamed and clung tightly to Reshiram's ashen fur as we were knocked back.

"Ugh.." I held my head and tried to focus on what just had happened.

My eyes shot up and I felt my heart skip a beat.

Zekrom was flying towards us just feet away, preparing another Zen Headbutt attack.

"Reshiram hurry get out of the way!" I shouted. But it was too late.

Reshiram flinched and roared as he was slammed with another Zen Headbutt.

"NOOO!" I cried as we were sent flying, crashing hard onto the ground of the courtyard.

I shrieked as Reshiram rolled out of the way of a Fusion Bolt; The powerful lightning attack just barely missing us and splitting a large crater into the Earth.

I jumped down, and struggled to gain my balance. "_Huff.. Huff.._ Reshiram, are you okay?" I panted.

I looked up at him in horror. He was bleeding.

"Reshiram.." I choked out, reaching up to touch his face.

He roared and shot back up into the sky, Zekrom was right on his heels. They flew over the main gate and off into the horizon.

"Wait! Reshiram come back!" I screamed.

I stumbled across the long marble path of the manor as fast as I could.

I slammed into the front gates and tugged on the bars, but they wouldn't budge. Tears prickled in my eyes.

"No!" I cried "No! No! NO!" I sobbed.

Frustrated, I snapped a branch from a nearby tree and slammed it into the lock. The only thing standing between me and freedom is just one gate!

_ One!_

**_ Clang!_**

_ Fucking! _

**_Clang! _**

_Gate! _

**Clang!**

Reshiram and the others need me!

I'm NOT giving up here!

I beat the branch against the chain and lock until my shoulders felt as though they would slip out of their sockets.

Before I could make another move I found myself being jerked backwards and flung to the ground by my hair.

I rubbed the back of my head and twisted around. "What the-!"

There stood Anthea, gazing down at me coldly.

"And where exactly did you think you were going?" She asked flatly.

I gritted my teeth and jumped to my feet, swinging my fist at her.

Concordia appeared behind me suddenly; shoving me hard back onto the ground.

Anthea picked up the branch, lightly swinging it back and forth as she spoke. "Answer the question, girl."

"_Fuck you.._" I panted out.

"I see. Lord N will be displeased to find his goods returned with a bit of.. damage. But it would certainly disappoint him more if he discovered they had gone missing." Anthea said with a sinister tone.

"You must really think you're something special don't you? I don't even know what he sees in a such a stupid bratty girl with no manners." Concordia chimed in.

She grabbed the chain from the gate and wrapped it around my neck tighter and tighter; choking the air from my body.

I struggled to move but Anthea held my arms in a vicegrip. The chain tightened even more and I dropped to my knees, gasping for air.

Concordia jerked the chain and started to drag me back in the opposite direction. I reached my arms out and dug my nails into the dirt as I was pulled further and further from the gates.

The tears flowed down my face and I squeezed my eyes shut. _No.. no.. Reshiram.. We were so close.._

We stopped moving when a stern voice called out for us to stop. I gulped and slowly looked up.

My blood ran cold when my eyes met with the face of none other than Ghetsis.

"My my.." He tutted. "What do we have here.."

The look in his eyes was poisonous as he grabbed the chain from Concordia. "My dear, I told you _not_ to cross me. It seems to me that you must have taken my words lightly."

"Very well." He said, sending me that same chilling smile.

"I see you're just going to have to learn things the hard way."


	13. Rise

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Pokemon or the characters! All rights belong to the original authors and creators._

_(A/N: The main story will be told from Touko's POV from here on. With some exceptions depending on how the chapter is written.)_

* * *

_Chapter 13_

**(Touko's POV)**

Ghetsis gazed down at me with a deadly look as he paced back and forth.

"After everything we discussed.. I still find you plotting an escape. You send your friends and your Pokemon to my castle, and cause all sorts of commotion. It's as if you take me for a joke.."

"I told you, you'd never get a single thing past me. Yet you refused to listen. Not smart.. Not very smart at all.." He said shaking his head.

"We never _discussed_ anything! It was more like you_ threatening me_ inches away from my face! And I never sent anyone here! I have no idea what you're talking about!" I shouted.

Ghetsis glared at me and yanked the chain, pulling me to my feet.

I cried out when I received a harsh slap across the face. I hung my head and tried to block out the pain.

"Silence!" He growled. And raised his hand again, but he was held back just in time.

"Sage Ghetsis." Rood appeared. "The intruders were seen moving South near the rear perimeter. We must move quickly."

Ghetsis snapped his fingers and in seconds I was surrounded by none other than the Shadow Triad.

"Take this girl down to the prison." He ordered, handing over the chain to the masked men.

He turned to Anthea and Concordia. "Come, you two. We have work to do." He turned back to me and narrowed his eyes.

"..and I'll be back to deal with you soon."

It felt like there was a lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow as I watched the four walk off, leaving me with the Shadow Triad; Rood almost looked as though he pitied me.

What was going to happen to Reshiram? I thought. _Please, please be okay!_

The white haired ninjas exchanged glances before speaking. "Come this way." They said, and pulled me along.

We walked over a wooden draw bridge, and passed through an entrance on the side of the castle that went underground. The three men led me through the dark prison to a random cell.

They took the chains off of me and opened the bars, tossing me inside.

I scooted back on the floor and stared up at them as I waited for them to leave.

..But they were still standing in my cell.

I shivered as they whispered among themselves, occasionally glancing back to look at me. _What was going on?_

"Get up." The first one spoke suddenly.

"..What?" I said, uncertain of what was happening.

"I said _get up_." He repeated, the other two watching me closely.

They must want to put handcuffs on me or something first. _Ha. Well they can_ _try_..

I slowly stood to my feet and looked around.

I bolted for the door, but they appeared in front of me in a flash and grabbed my arms, twisting them behind my back.

"Where are you going, huh?" The third one taunted as he squished my face with his hand. He laughed and harshly jerked my head back; The others sending me lewd looks as they closed in.

My heart started pounding. _Damn it.. __It's like they just pop out of thin air! __There was no getting away from these guys.. _

He leaned in, his face only inches from mine. I gritted my teeth and turned my head to the side as his eyes trailed up and down my body.

_What the fuck did they want?_

"Not bad at all.." He crooned. The other two snickered.

"Ghetsis is gonna have fun with this one." Whistled the first, his grey eyes locking with mine.

"Ugh, _gross_ man.. You really think he's into little girls like that?" The second one asked. He pulled out a blade and began to toss and catch it.

"Who knows. She's skinny, long legs, pretty nice face.. small tits though." The third sneered. I let out a small whimper when he grabbed the bottom of my dress and lifted it slightly, trailing his hand up my thigh.

I shot my leg up and kneed him in the groin. The other two burst into laughter as he hunched over, his face contorted in pain.

"Fucking pig.." I spat.

He glared daggers at me and snatched the blade from his partner, pointing it at me. "Bad move, girl."

"Hey, hey! C'mon, chill." The first one laughed and shoved him aside.

He leaned against the wall and grunted. "Man, chick's got some fire.. You think N's hitting that?" He asked turning back to the second one.

"Tch! No way! That kid couldn't get laid if his life was counting on it!" He snorted, and yanked me by the shoulders, turning me in place to get a full view.

These three were usually dead silent and serious. Who knew they were really so fowl.. I guess it's true, you can never _really_ know someone..

I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried to focus my mind on something else as they continued to babble on with their disgusting conversation.

After a while, they grew bored with harassing me and decided to leave. "See 'ya later, Princess!" They called out, leaving me alone in the cold cell. The sounds of their chatter slowly fading out.

I fell to the floor and hugged my knees.

"N.." I sighed.

"Where are you?

_..._

Hours had to have gone by as I sat in the lonely prison, waiting for something, _anything_ to happen.

I paced around in circles. I put french braids in my hair. I even counted the number of bricks inside my cell 5 times.

I huffed and flopped back onto the stone bench and shut my eyes. _I guess I was going to be here awhile.._

**_tat! tat! tat! tat!_**

My eyes shot open and frantically searched through the dark. What was that? I held my breath and listened carefully.

It was silent. The only the sound was from the water running through the pipes.

**_tat! tat! _**

I jumped off the bench and ran to the bars. "H-hello?" I called, looking back and forth down the dimly lit passages.

_Nothing.._

Okay, I know I had heard something..I leaned against the wall and folded my arms. Where was that noise coming from?

Suddenly the ground began to tremble hard. I almost lost my balance and fell over, gripping the iron bars of the gate.

I started to panic when pieces of the ceiling began crumbling down. "Wha-What's going on? An Earthquake!?"

I screamed when something shot up from the floor and chunks of dirt flew at me. I covered my face with my arms until the shaking stopped.

"Wooow, this looks like some kind of underground prison! I guess we must have overshot a bit huh, Excadrill?"

No.. that voice.. It couldn't be!

"Touya!" I cried out.

He turned away from the map and glanced over his shoulder. "What! Touko!" He uttered in surprise, and ran to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"This is unreal! I can't believe we actually found you down here!" He marveled.

I couldn't stop the flow of tears as he held me in his tight embrace. "Touya.." I sniffed. "It's really you! How in the world _did_ you find me?!"

He pulled back and gave me a sheepish grin. "Well actually, Excadrill and I were just trying to get under the gates so we could bust you out of here.. I guess this was just an extremely lucky coincidence ending up in this place!"

I smiled softly as he brushed the tears from my cheeks. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you.." I whispered.

"But we need to hurry. Those Shadow Triad creeps could come back soon, or worse.. Ghetsis might show up." I warned him.

He nodded, calling back Excadrill and grabbed my arm. "Let's go!" Touya lept into the long tunnel, pulling me in.

"Hold on! Don't you think we should just dig under the.. w- wait- TOUYAAA!"

I shrieked as we slid down the long passage. Touya held his ears and cheered. "WOOHOO!"

We came to a rolling halt and flopped into the dirt. I shook the rocks out of my hair and held my stomach. "Ugh.. You moron! These were brand new clothes!" I shouted and dropped my fist on Touya's head.

"But you gotta admit, that was _awesome!_" He exclaimed, removing his cap to shake off the dirt.

"Idiot.." I muttered and turned to dust myself off.

I glanced back at him. He smiled at me and we both burst out into laughter.

"Okay, I'll admit that was pretty fun.." I giggled.

"Yeah, it was!" He laughed and offered me his hand. He looked down at me with those warm brown eyes and that cheeky grin.

I hadn't even realised how much I actually missed him until now. "Thanks." I smiled and grabbed his arm.

He pulled a note from his blue jacket and unfolded it. "Well according to this map I made out, we should be right here in the kitchen!" He declared.

"Well, does it look like we're in a kitchen? We're still underground! Let me see that thing!"

I snatched the paper and laid it out. My face dropped. "Touya you didn't even get the Compass Rose right! You mixed East with West!"

"Ooohhhhh.. hahaha! That explains why we ended up in the prison instead of the garden.." He admitted.

I facepalmed. "I guess we better start digging."

...

Excadrill burst through the Earth; Touya and I following closely behind. We hopped onto the ground and looked around.

It was dark out now. The cool night air nipped at my skin, and the sounds of crickets chirping echoed in the distance.

Touya took out his map again and tapped his chin. "Hmm.. Now we should be-"

"Just stop with the map already! It's not helping!" I cut in, and snatched the paper. I crumbled it into a ball and tossed it at his forehead.

"We're actually in the garden this time. I know this place pretty well now. Just follow me. I need to take care of a couple things before we go."

He called back his Pokemon. "Alright, well then what do we do?"

"We go this way." I called, crouching down behind an elegantly trimmed hedge in the shape of a Lilligant.

We moved stealthily towards the castle. Flattening our bodies against the stone walls, I looked up. N's bedroom was right above us.

I turned to Toya. "Call out one of your flying Pokemon. I need to get up through that window."

"Roger that." He grinned and pulled a Pokeball from his belt. "Archeops go!"

The prehistoric Pokemon flew out, and we climbed onto its back. When we reached the top of the window I hopped off and stepped onto the balcony.

"Just wait for me out here okay?"

"Will you be alright in there by yourself?" Touya cautioned.

"Tch, I'm a lot stronger than you think!" I smirked.

"Alright, just make it quick." He nodded.

I pushed open the window and climbed inside. I landed on the floor and crouched down to scan the bedroom.

N wasn't here. No Zorua either.. Good.

I just had to get this thing off of my ankle. The last thing I needed was N reactivating it once he found out I was gone. That would definitely put a setback in any plan I'd come up with.

Though, I wasn't even entirely sure if I wanted to get away just yet.. I had to get Cinccino out of that dungeon and make sure Reshiram was okay first.

I searched every corner of the closet before I finally found the lock box sitting high up on a shelf. Balancing myself on a shoe rack I reached out to grab it. My fingertips just barely brushed the sides.

Man! This was just like the vent thing all over again..

I huffed and looked around. I spotted a case of golf clubs on a lower shelf. Pulling a 9 iron from the bag, I scooted the brass box until it crashed onto the floor.

Got it!

I let out a sigh of relief and threw open the lid.

My smile quickly faded.

..What was all this? This thing was full of composition books! Frustrated, I grabbed them and threw them aside.

At the very bottom of the box was a large manilla folder, a small silver key, and a gold bar with similar markings to the device around my ankle.

I pocketed the key, and picked up the gold bar to examine it closely.

I looked back at the bracelet. There was a small hole on the side. Maybe this thing unlocked it.

I placed the small bar to the hole and it instantly unhinged.

Yes! Well.. that takes care of one thing. Maybe this key could unlock the cell Cinccino was being held in.

I chucked the bracelet across the room and turned to head back out the window. But I felt myself hesitate. It was as if something was holding me back.

I looked back at the composition books. I had to admit.. I was wondering why they were locked inside that box..

Ugh! Who cares? I should just go now and get the hell out of here already before someone figures out I'm gone! And Touya was waiting for me outside!

I clenched my fists and willed myself to leave. But my curiosity just wouldn't let me.

I let out a deep breath and turned back to investigate.

_Fuck! Why am I doing this? Father always said 'curiosity killed the Purrloin'!_ I inwardly cursed. Alright, just a quick look and I'm out of here!

I crouched down, and looked at the cover of each book carefully. They were all dated with months and then a year, sort of like a calendar.

I decided to start with one that was dated the oldest. I opened the book and flipped through it.

There were handwritten entries on each page. This was definitely a journal of some sort. I turned back to the first page and started reading.

_**July 3rd, 2003**_

** It's been about two years since I came to live with Ghetsis and Team plasma at the castle. **

**Ghetsis says he's my father, but he doesn't act like it at all! We don't play catch or do anything like a normal dad and son! He's pretty much ignored me since I got here.. **

**There's two girls, Anthea and Concordia who he assigned to look after me instead. But they treat me like I'm a fragile glass antique; watching over me like hawks and never letting me go anywhere on my own.. **

**The other Sages mostly keep to themselves. Well, besides Rood. He just bores me with long stories and old people stuff.. And Zinzolin always reeks of alcohol.**

** No one wants to do anything fun! I miss my friends..**

_** August 1st, 2003**_

** Ghetsis came to speak to me. He asked me if I had any goals for the future.**

** I wanted to tell him about what happened to mother, and that I planned to find her.. But he usually got pretty annoyed with me if I mentioned her.**

** Instead, I decided to tell him about my dream to separate Pokemon from humans. I explained how I could hear them speak, and they could also understand me.**

** Ghetsis seemed amazed by this. He patted my shoulders and told me that he would help make my dreams a reality. It was the first time he had smiled at me since we met.**

** It made me a little happier. But still.. Things just didn't feel right.**

_**November 29th, 2003**_

** Zorua had been living at the castle for nearly 3 months now. We had a lot of fun together. Being here wasn't so bad now that I had a friend.**

** Although Father seemed to be growing increasingly frustrated with me the more time we spent together. He was always explaining that as the successor of Team Plasma I needed to get over my childish faze..**

** I didn't understand what he wanted from me. I just wanted to play with Zorua.. Why was he always so angry?**

The rest of the book was empty. Why hadn't he filled this one?

I grabbed another journal and opened it.

_**February 10th, 2007**_

** It feels strange actually picking up my journal for the first time again after 4 years.. Father and The sages have kept me busy with something called the 'Liberation Movement'. **

**I really miss Zorua. I feel horrible leaving him alone like this. I want to find him and apologize. But I have to be careful not to make Father angry again..**

As I continued on to the next few pages, I noticed something kind of.. odd.

N's journal entries would start off normally; explaining how his days went, and the adventures he had gone on with his Pokemon, but then they suddenly cut off and didn't pick up until months later.

..And when I read the next one, he seemed almost distant and bored with what he was writing down.

The sentences became fragments and then stopped altogether. Whatever had happened to N during those weeks.. It changed him..

I picked up the last journal dated from just a couple months ago, around the time we had both been on our Pokemon journey as rivals. I wonder what N had been writing about back then.

I read the first page and flipped through the next ones.

_**April 9th, 2010**_

** After Father gave his speech in Accumula Town, I met some Pokemon Trainers. A boy with glasses, and a girl named Touko. **

**I spoke to her Snivy. He seemed to be pretty attached to her. I decided to battle her and test her skills.**

** She beat Purrloin and I effortlessly. Something about her seemed.. different. Though, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. **

**All I knew was.. I wanted to see her again. **

_flip _

**Today I saw Touko in Nacrene city. I battled..**

_ flip_

** I rode the ferris wheel in Nimbasa city with Touko.. **

_flip_

** I ran into Touko again in Chargestone Cave..**

_ flip_

** I spoke to Touko's Pokemon in Mistralton City. I couldn't believe.. **

_flip_

** Touko came to the Dragonspiral Tower. The light stone really..**

_flip_

Geez.. N really liked to write about me.. It was a bit flattering I suppose, but still creepy in a way..

My eyes went wide when I turned to the last page.

_**I just wanted to get closer to her somehow. Yet she never seemed to notice my feelings. That day we rode the ferris wheel together had opened my eyes to something; though I still wasn't sure what. I told her I was the king of Team Plasma, but she didn't even seem fazed -only determined; swearing to defeat us. And when the Light Stone chose her as the other Hero.. I knew she had to be something special. I think I've finally decided. When Zekrom and I take the title of Champion, and I become the ruler of Unova.. I'll take her as my prize. **_

**Touko.**

I cupped my hand over my mouth. There, right under the text.. was an attached photo.. Of me.

* * *

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES :3**


	14. Rebirth

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Pokemon or the characters! All rights belong to the original authors and creators._

_(A/N: The main story will be told from Touko's POV from here on. With some exceptions depending on how the chapter is written.)_

**Once again I'd like to thank my story favorites/followers:**

**Bella Luna 21**

**Lurking Phoenix**

**Musical Nostalgia**

**RiriaKazeKage**

**Sakura Touko**

**Shiranai Atsune**

**TheBadBritKid**

**Wavecat**

**xrosaryX**

**ikutolover182**

**nunes1594**

**wentvoltage123**

**JerricaRoz**

**Knight Of The Iron Hammer Vita**

**KurenaiAkenexX**

**You guys really do help keep me motivated with writing. Thank you all so so much! c':**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

My fingertips were trembling as I traced them over the corners of the picture. I slowly peeled it from the paper and brought it up to my face.

I.. I remembered where I was when this photo was taken..

I was having ice cream in Undella Town with Cheren and Bianca. The shop owner was taking photos of all her usual customers to hang in the windows. But I don't remember seeing N anywhere around, not even once! How did he get this?

My attention turned to the manilla folder sitting at the bottom of the box. I quickly snatched it and spilled out the contents.

I stood frozen as dozens of photos scattered across the floor.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They were all of me; with my friends, and my Pokemon. I crouched down to examine them closely and picked up a photo. It was me leaving the Opelucid city gym. When I flipped it over I saw that it had been scribbled on.

_**I feel trapped between a rock and a hard place. I have to do what I can for the Pokemon and Team Plasma. And Touko is only getting in the way. But.. I can't shake these feelings I've been having. I need to find a way to make her understand, it's for the best that she come to the castle with me away from harm. **_

I flung the picture to the ground and stepped back. Away from harm? None of this made any sense! Where did he get all these from? Did he have people spying on me during my journey? Or did he take all of them? And those weird notes in his journal..

I always noticed N giving me glances here and there during our battles. And that he seemed sort of interested in me specifically.. but_ this_. I was at a loss for words.

My stomach started to twist as I realized what N's intentions had truly been. He planned on bringing me to this horrible place from the very beginning.. Perhaps for more than one reason.

I definitely was beginning to regret looking through this stuff. It was never my business to snoop in the first place. I just needed to forget whatever had happened between N and I these past few days. It wasn't important anymore.

I took a deep breath and held back the tears from my eyes as I headed out the window.

When I stepped out onto the balcony, Touya was leaning against the railing, chucking rocks off into the distance.

"Did you get everything you needed?" He asked tossing a pebble at my chest, cheering when it landed in my bra.

I plucked the small rock out of my cleavage. "Yeah.. Let's get out of here."

Touya's grin faded. "You okay? Usually you'd be yelling about how immature that was right about now."

I looked up at him, and forced a small smile. "No, no. Everything's fine!"

He twisted his mouth for a second and shrugged. "Alright Touko. Let's head on out."

We climbed back onto Archeops and headed towards the side of the castle where the prison was. I stared silently into the dark sky. My mind was reeling with a million thoughts. Touya glanced over at me a few times. I knew he wasn't naive enough to think nothing was going on with me. But he stayed quiet.

Archeops landed behind a bushel near the dungeon and we jumped down to sit in the grass.

"Hmm. How do you think we should do this?" Touya asked, folding his arms. "Should we both go in, or should I stay out here and watch your back?"

"..Touko?"

"_Touko!_"

I looked up at him. "Huh?"

He shut his eyes and sighed. "Okay, your mind is obviously some place else. Why don't I just take care of this?"

"Um.. alright. I'm sorry Touya." I muttered. I stood up and brought the key out of the tiny pocket on my dress. "I'm not sure if this will work, but it's worth a shot." I said as I handed it to him.

He stared at me for a moment, scratching his head. "Uh, listen.. Touko.. Is there something on your mind that's bothering you? Did something happen back there with N?"

"No, nothing happened. I'm alright. Don't worry about it okay?"

He peered at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure? Touko, you can tell me anything. That's what best friends are for for."

"I'm fine Touya. Thanks." I said, avoiding his gaze.

"I don't know if I believe you.." He laughed and poked my cheek. "Did you and N get in a fight?"

I clenched my fists. "No! Nothing happened, okay! So would you just drop it? I said I'm fine, so please.. just get Cinccino out of that place so we can look for Reshiram!"

We stared at each other in silence for a moment, his amber eyes gazing into mine, as if they were searching for something. I pushed his hand off my shoulder and looked down.

"Touya, please. Just let it go.." I whispered.

He frowned as he took the key from my palm and turned so his back was facing me.

"You know, I always thought you and I were as close as two people could get. I know you better than you probably know yourself, Touko. And I've always been there when you needed me. I never hid a single thing from you, yet it still kills you to be honest with me. I guess ten years doesn't mean as much to you as it did to me. "

He climbed onto Archeops and left without another word.

I slumped down to the ground and buried my face in my hands. _I'm sorry Touya. I wish I could tell you everything that's happened.. but I just can't._ _You would never understand_.

Everything was happening so suddenly, and it was giving me whiplash. My perceptions of N had gone from strange, to terrifying, to decent, sweet, and now a complete mystery. And then Touya shows up.. This was all so confusing.

I hugged my knees to my chest and leaned my head back. This was all starting to take a toll on my mind. I want to be strong, but there's only so much the heart can take.

I looked up at the midnight sky. Rain had begun to fall down. Tiny droplets of water trickled down softly onto my face. An orange glow in the distance caught my attention. I squinted my eyes. What is that?

The glow burned brighter and began to expand in size. _That's weird. It looks like a forest fire.. Hopefully the rain can put it out before it gets bad._

The breeze picked up and I felt heat slowly start to hit my face. My eyes widened as I realized the light was quickly approaching my direction.

I screamed and rolled out of the way as fast as I could as a monsoon of flames crashed down.

I sat up to catch my breath and looked around through the thick smoke.

"What the hell..?" I coughed.

A ground-shaking roar boomed out.

My eyes darted in every direction, searching for the source of the sound. I whipped around when I heard an enormous crash behind me.

_Reshiram!_

"Reshiram! Thank goodness, you're okay!" I cried. I ran towards him. The white dragon locked eyes with me and growled, smoke slowly drifting from his jaws.

I stopped in my tracks and took a step back. "Reshiram? ..W-why are you looking at me like that?"

The look in his eyes turned fierce. I was thrown back as another torrent of fire ripped across the ground. I managed to just barely dodge the next one, the scorching heat burning the skin on my arm and shoulder.

Reshiram let out a low growl and began to charge up another Fusion Flare.

"Reshiram stop it! What's wrong with you? It's me, Touko!" I cried out.

"Enough." A voice called out.

I opened my eyes and looked up._ Oh no._.

Right behind Reshiram stood Ghetsis. He strode towards me, his crimson eyes glinting with malice. "You know, I'm beginning to think you enjoy testing my patience."

"Reshiram, return." He said with a smirk. The dragon obeyed, flying over to him and landing at his side.

"What the hell is going on! Reshiram, what are you doing?" I shouted.

"Foolish girl. This Pokemon no longer recognizes you as the Hero of Truth." Ghetsis reached into his robe. "Not as long as I have this." He declared, and pulled out the Light Stone, holding it up proudly.

"_You've got to be kidding_.. How did you get that?" I whispered.

"The Shadow Triad brought it to me." He chuckled and stepped down to face level with me . "You're finished."

_No! They must have stolen it from me in the prison!_

"You bastard! Give it back!" I growled and snatched for the stone. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him.

"Nngh.. Touya help me!" I screamed and struggled, but he held me tightly in an iron grip.

"Forget it, the Sages have already captured him and apprehended his Pokemon. You're completely powerless without your friends. And I have long lost my patience with you." He spat, tugging my hands behind my back. I hung my head as he slapped a pair of heavy iron cuffs on my wrists.

"And I assure you, you won't be getting away this time." He informed me with a smirk. "I will be back to deal with you myself. You can count on that one."

A large group of Plasma Grunts swarmed in led by a man in a lab coat with strange hair and glasses. He held up a clipboard and spoke calmly. "Now, now Sage Ghetsis there is no need to be so hostile with the girl."

Ghetsis released his strong hold on my arms and ran a hand through his long green tresses. "Colress.. Have you finished with the preparations?"

The blonde man nodded and passed him a folder. "Everything is in order. My latest invention is absolutely flawless." He mused.

Ghetsis smirked. "Excellent work." A vicious smile spread across his face as he slid the blueprints from the folder. "Tell N to locate Zekrom and meet us at the Prime Pier on the Plasma Frigate. We will begin with our plans immediately."

The group headed out through the gates and Anthea and Concordia appeared, taking me in their grasp and leading me back to the castle.

"No! Let go of me! Let go!" I shouted. "Ghetsis you son of a bitch! You're not gonna get away with this!"

I cried out when I felt a hand harshly yank my hair."Quiet, you uncouth swine." Anthea hissed.

They led me to one of the small rooms that the Grunts we held in, and shoved me inside, locking the door.

I scooted back against the wall and hugged my shoulders.

My mind continued to reel. What's going to happen now? What are they planning? And where did they take Touya? I have to get out of here and get the Light Stone back!

I stood up and paced around the room. I searched every corner for a way out, but there was nothing. I pounded my fists on the door and shouted. "_Let me out of here! Can anybody hear me? Heeelllppp!"_

"Somebody.. Please! Help.." I cried.

Frustrated I grabbed the small bed in the corner and flipped it over. The frame toppled over with a crash. I fisted my hands in my hair and growled.

I picked up the lamp from the small wooden desk and threw it at the wall, smashing it into pieces. I screamed at the top of my lungs and kicked the door with all my strength.

Tears flowed down my face as I slammed my foot into the door. Time after time, no matter how hard I tried... No matter what I did.. It wasn't good enough! Something always came to knock me down when I thought I could win.

_Why? Why did I have to get caught up in this mess? I was letting everyone down.. Mom, The professor, Cheren, Bianca. Everybody.._

I slumped onto the floor and curled up into a ball. _This was all my fault. If only I had been strong enough to defeat N.. To take down Team Plasma before they had liberated the Pokemon and the trainers of Unova.. I could have stopped all of this from happening. Now they had taken over and were planning something sinister, and all I can do is sit here watch.._

The door creaked open and I flinched. Concordia stepped inside. She put on a sickly sweet voice as she looked around. "Ooh~ you sure made quite a mess in here. And all your shouting can be heard throughout the halls. We're all so worried about you! I think you might need something to help you relax." She smiled.

A female grunt stepped inside carrying a small syringe. My eyes went wide and I tried to scramble away, but Concordia quickly caught my arms and held me still.

She placed the needle to my neck and pushed it into my skin. I gasped as I felt my blood run hot and my eyes grew heavy.

Concordia released me and walked over to the door, giving me one last glance and a chilling laugh. "Goodnight Princess."

...

**_Tat tat tat tat!_ **"Touko!"

**_Tat tat tat! _**"Touko.. are you in here?"

"_Touko!_"

I sat up and opened my eyes. "Mmph.. Who is it?" I yawned.

"It's N! I'm coming in."

I heard the door handle rattling. N pushed the door open and stepped inside. He looked around the room and over at me. He ran over to my side and crouched down to the floor.

I rubbed my head and looked around. _What was going on?_ I looked up at N. He rubbed my back and whispered to me. "Touko, are you okay?"

I looked all around the and tried to piece together what had happened. My head suddenly began to throb and I clutched my skull "Nnngh.. ah.. My head.. it hurts!"

N inhaled sharply and gripped my hand as the splitting pain continued. "What happened to you?" He asked, his eyes searching mine.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried my best to think back to how I got here. The pain only intensified. "I.. I don't remember.." I choked out.

N's face turned worried and he helped me get to my feet. "Well what's the last thing you can think of?"

I closed my eyes again and thought. "Just.. being up on the rooftop with you after we left Nimbasa city.. After that.. Nothing.." I spoke in disbelief as I looked around the room. It was a tiny bedroom with white walls and a green carpet. The bed had flipped over and a lamp was shattered near the wall.

"H-how did I get in here? What happened?" I asked.

He sighed and pulled me into his arms. "I'm not exactly sure what went on myself.. I had to leave to take care of some things. And the next thing I knew I was told you were being held in the guest hall."

N brushed my long bangs out of my face and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I'm glad you're alright." My headache began to ease up and I let out a breath of relief.

"Why did you leave me up on the rooftop by myself? What was going on?" I asked.

N looked off into the distance. He seemed like he was deep in thought. "They're gone.." He said to himself.

"Huh? Who's gone?"

He chewed his bottom lip and furrowed his brow.

"Helllooooo? Earth to N!" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

He looked back down at me and stared intensely into my eyes. He gripped my shoulders. "You really don't remember anything else..? What about before, anything at all?"

I leaned my head to the side. "Mmm.. No. I think we might have drank too much last night." I giggled.

N opened his mouth for a moment before looking down at the ground.

"Hey.. Is everything okay?" I asked him.

He looked up and gave me a soft smile. "I-it's nothing.. Father and the Sages just called me for another meeting earlier. But don't worry about it, I'm here now."

I smiled back and leaned onto his chest. "Okay." N's eyes widened as he looked down at my arm. "Oh no.."

I looked down too. My shoulder and forearm were wrapped in a gauze. I touched the cloth and flinched. "Ouch.."

"I guess I must have fallen asleep up there waiting for you and gotten a really bad sunburn.." I laughed, embarrassed. "I'm glad you came back for me. My mom told me I used to sleepwalk when I was a kid, but this is pretty crazy ending up way in here!"

His face looked pained as he stared into my eyes again.

"Are you sure everythings alright? You're acting kinda weird." I laughed.

He let out a breath and hung his head, hugging me even tighter. "I'm so sorry Touko. I won't ever leave you alone like that again." He shut his eyes and spoke in a low voice just above a whisper.

"Everything is okay now. I won't let you go."

* * *

**Chapter 14.. the plot thickens u.u**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES! :3**


	15. Enigma

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters! All rights belong to the original authors and creators.

(A/N: I apologize for the long delay. I've been experiencing some hardcore writer's block ._. Usually new ideas seem to just flow through my head but I've been pretty busy this week and haven't had much time to sit and write at my computer. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!)

* * *

_Chapter 15_

Colress walked along his lab table, pouring different chemicals into flasks. He looked up at Concordia who sat seated across from him. "And the girl doesn't remember a thing? The results are remarkable indeed." He mused, scribbling on his clipboard.

She nodded and picked up a scalpel, twirling it between her fingers. "N will most likely fabricate an explanation as to how she ended up here. He cannot seem to let go of her no matter what the cost."

Colress snorted and pushed up his glasses. "Well he's certainly going to owe me for using up so much of my time just to keep that girl from escaping. He still has the motion sensor I lent to him months ago!" He complained, snatching his tool back from her.

Anthea cut in. "We all were having a very difficult time keeping her under control. She was extremely hostile, determined to escape and put a stop to our plans. Though things should be under control for the time being with her mind in that state."

Ghetsis leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "That boy's heart is much too soft. We should have simply let Reshiram erase her and erase the problem completely." He argued.

Colress wagged his pen at him and chuckled. "You're such a brute. She's only one mere child without her Pokemon. There's no one else in Unova strong enough to oppose us with her out of the way. And with this.." He called over his shoulder as he approached an enormous machine.

"..Once we use the EM waves on my machine to gain control of the legendary Pokemon. We will be unstoppable." He expressed.

Ghetsis smirked slightly and bowed. "And you have my gratitude. The rest of Plasma thanks you as well. With this invention, a new path has been opened before us to achieve great heights. "

Zinzolin let out a small snort, and nudged Gorm with his elbow. "Ghetsis is actually thanking someone without a crowd or tv camera to watch him do it. I must be seein' things, and I haven't even had a drink yet!" He whispered. The Sages chuckled to themselves, followed by a sharp glare from Ghetsis. He quickly cleared his throat and straightened up.

Ghetsis began to pace back and forth. "As I was saying, this machine will be the token that leads Plasma to its most righteous moment in history. All our years of preparation have been leading up to this. We have conquered Unova, and we will take over every region that follows. The time has come to take our place at the top."

Colress scoffed as he read through his files. "You mean take _your_ place at the top. We're all sure you're planning to take credit for everything in the end. Though I suppose it doesn't really matter. I'm just glad I will be able to gain endless amounts of valuable data from this."

"Regardless of what your opinions on the outcome will be, it is a flawless pan and I'll be damned if anyone gets in my way. When the boy arrives with the dark stone we will head out." Ghetsis called, the annoyance in his voice clear as he exited the lab, leaving the rest of the group in an awkward silence.

"Geez! Why do we always have to listen to that guy! This is going to be one hell of boring trip with him barking orders at us the entire time." Zinzolin cursed.

"Well, Sage Ghetsis is sort of the authoritarian of us all.. Most people are too afraid of him to get in our way." Giallo sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmph.. Well I think it's a load of bullshit that he's taken it upon himself to just steal the title of 'leader'." Zinzolin expressed.

The Sages muttered to one another. "I suppose we have been just as busy as Sage Ghetsis, though we won't receive proper recognition in the end." Rood admitted.

"Yes, exactly! And do you all find that fair? I think that _we_ all deserve something for all of our hard work don't you agree?" He coaxed throwing his arms into the air.

The group hesitantly nodded and expressed their concerns and complaints among each other.

"Then what do you say I throw a celebration for us Sages and all the Grunts on the main deck tonight. We'll see what General Stick Up His Ass has to say about that!" He called, wrapping his arms around Anthea and Concordia. "C'mon ladies, I've got a bottle of Champagne with your names on it!"

The two giggled as he led them up the stairs, the rest of the Sages following behind. Colress sighed and began polishing his machine. "I'm sure this isn't going to end well."

...

We reached the gates in Castelia City and climbed down from Zekrom onto the concrete pavement. The fluorescent lights of the signs on the buildings hung over the dark streets outside, and the traffic lights at the intersection in the distance blinked yellow. Dim clouds, purple and black from the glow of the city, hung overhead. I smiled to myself at how peaceful the city was at night.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked N as I kicked around a loose chunk of cement with my foot.

"We need to meet with my father and Team Plasma at the harbor" He said as he called back Zekrom.

"Oh wow are we going on a cruise?" I asked with a smile. He laughed softly and pulled out a back pack. "Well I suppose you could say that. I almost forgot, you should put this on."

N tossed me a large grey hoodie. I slipped it on and he brought out matching sweatshirt, pulling it over his head. I watched as he took out a pair of sunglasses and tucked his long green tresses under his cap.

"What is all this for?" I giggled. "It's like we're celebrities hiding from the paparazzi."

He pulled up my hood over my head and smiled. "We sort of are. I guess. As the leader of Unova, people always bombard me with all sorts of questions.. And not to mention, everyone isn't exactly thrilled about the Liberation movement. I can't let my guard down out here alone."

"Liberation.." I echoed. That sounded so familiar somehow.

"C'mon Touko, we need to hurry." N placed a pair of sunglasses on my face and took my hand as he led me into the street. I left my thoughts behind as we made our way through Castelia.

We chatted as we walked along the large streets of the city, the skyscrapers towered over our heads and business clerks rushed by on their cellphones to their offices. Even at night, the city was alive and busy.

I looked around at the different places. My eyes focused on a building with a sign that looked like a Pokeball. I stopped walking to take a closer look. The pillar near the side of the entrance read "_Castelia City Pokemon Gym. Leader: Burgh, Premier Insect Artist_. _Winning Trainers: Touko, Cheren, __N__, __Bianca__, Touya.."_ The door had been sealed shut and the windows were boarded up. A large sign had been plastered over the door:

**THIS FACILITY HAS BEEN CLOSED BY ORDER OF NEW LAW. NO TRESPASSING. **

I furrowed my brow and tapped my chin. Had I really been to this place before? I wasn't sure. It was as if there were places, names, and events in my mind but they were so disoriented. I felt my headache beginning to return the longer I thought about it.

N walked over to me and gazed at the building, then over at me. "Touko, is something wrong?" I held my head and turned away from the sign.

"I..I don't know.. I feel like I've been to this place before. At least I think I have.. It's closed now. What happened to it?" I asked him.

He pulled my hand and led me back towards the street. "This used to be the old Bug Type Gym. It must have gotten shut down. Don't worry about it too much though. You'll stress yourself out."

This was so strange.. My name was on that sign. But I don't remember seeing this place before.. I shrugged it off as just a weird coincidence and followed N towards the Prime Pier.

We were stopped suddenly by an eccentric young man wearing a colorful sweater. His face and clothes had dried blotches of paint on them. "Hello hello, lady and 'gent! What a fine evening this is, don't you agree!"

N and I glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Well I have the offer of a lifetime today for you two! Yes indeed! I have for you, a gorgeous watercolor portrait of a shiny Galvantula. And it can be yours to display for the envy of everyone you know for just $999,999!" He expressed, displaying the painting.

N tried to gently let the strange boy down and tell him we weren't interested in buying any art.

"C'mon! You'd really be doing us a huge favor, seeing as how this gym's been closed and all. Burgh's had to retire and fall back onto being an artist, but nobody in this busy place is interested in anything but work!" He pleaded.

The man continued to pry until he was interrupted by another man with wavy chestnut hair and bright green eyes. He placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke calmly.

"Now now, what is all this! I told you to put these on display outside, not heckle every passerby to purchase them!" He turned back to N and I.

"I deeply apologize if he's caused you two any trouble. My name is Burgh, and this is my apprentice. He's a bit of a novice artist and wants to get his-" He stopped in mid sentence as he glanced over at me.

He peered at my face and rubbed his chin. "Hmm.. You look very familiar. Have we met before?"

"Um, I don't think so.." I said truthfully. It felt like I knew this man, but at the same time I didn't recall ever meeting him. His eyes narrowed for a moment.

"But I.. I know your voice.. Could it be!" He said reaching for my sunglasses and pulled them off. His eyes went wide.

"It is you!"

I took a step back and N stood between us. "That's quite enough, don't you think it's a bit impolite to put your hands on a woman you've just met?"

"I can't believe it! It's really you! Touko where have you been? We've all been worried sick that something terrible had happened to you! You have to come with me!" He exclaimed and turned for a mement, pointing towards the gates. "The others will-"

Burgh looked all around but the two had disappeared. "Touko?" Touko!"

...

I hunched over to catch my breath as we reached the pier. "_Huff, huff.._ N, what was all that about? Why did we run from that guy? He seemed like he was in trouble!" I panted out.

N shook his head. "No Touko, that guy _was_ trouble. It's a good thing I got us out of there when I did."

"Trouble?" I echoed. "What do you mean?" N remained silent as he walked along the side of the water.

"N? Why won't you tell me what's going on!" I said as I caught up to him.

"Hey!" I shouted, and shoved him. He spun around and caught my arms. His expression had changed. His face was serious as he stared down at me, and then off into the distance.

"I'm not letting anyone get in my way. Not again." He whispered, and let go of my arms. I stared at him in confusion as he walked off towards the harbor.

I hugged my shoulders. _What was his deal? And that guy back there.. _I was broken from my thoughts as the splitting headache returned. "Agh.. What the heck is going on.." I clutched my head and slowly followed him to the boat.

We approached an enormous smoke colored ship with a large white sail. The soft glow of the blue lights reflected onto the water below, making the ripples seem to sparkle like millions of sapphires scattered on the sea.

We climbed onto the boat and walked up the steps into the hold. It was empty. N pulled of his disguises and scratched his head. "That's weird.. Father told me we were heading out for a mission. Where is everyone?"

We walked through the halls and into an empty suite. It was a gorgeous room with white marble floors lined with gold, and a beautiful crystal chandelier hung over head. I looked over to the bed and saw that a small card had been place there.

"N look at this." I told him, pointing to the paper. He picked up the note and read it over.

"It's some kind of party invitation.. A masquerade." He said scratching his head. "I guess everyone must be attending a celebration upstairs."

"Yeah, no kidding.." I laughed as I picked up a shimmering white cocktail dress with matching pumps. There was a white rabbit mask lined with red jewels and feathers.

"And this must be for you." I smiled, pointing at the tuxedo laid out on the dresser. There was a red fox mask sitting on top of his suit.

N let out a sigh and sat on the bed. "I don't know if I'm really in a party mood right now." I walked over to him and plopped on the bed. "Why not! I'm sure it'll be great! No use staying cooped up down here while everyone else is up there having fun! I explained.

N looked over at me and folded his arms. I put my hands together and made a wide cheesy grin. "Pleeeseeee?"

He let out a small chuckle and ran a hand down my cheek. "Alright, Touko."

I cheered and grabbed my clothes, running into the bathroom to get cleaned up. "Party! Party! Par-tayy!~ Party! Party! Par-tayy!~" I sung as I stepped into the shower. I turned off the water when I finished up and quickly dried off. I held up the sparkly dress and smiled. I slipped into the garment and wiped the fog from the mirror.

I pulled the bunny mask on and giggled as I stared at my reflection. I grabbed a hair brush and began to untangle my long chocolate colored locks.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?"

I turned as I heard a female voice. I crept to the door and listened.

"I'm sure. I got away as quickly as I could. But there's no telling what he could be planning.." N whispered.

"Indeed.. I will inform everyone that we'll be setting sail as soon as possible. The last thing we need are those gym leaders on our trail."

"And Touko.. I need you to make sure nothing happens to her if I'm not able to be by her side." He pleaded.

"..As you wish, my lord. We will see to it that she remains out of harm's reach."

"Good.. Thank you." N sighed.

"Of course. Your happiness means everything to us. We will do our best."

I turned back to the sink as I heard footsteps leaving the room. _What was all that about?_ I shrugged it off and brushed my teeth and slipped on my heels.

When I opened the bathroom door I saw that N had gotten changed and was leaning against the dresser. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"N? Is everything okay?" I called out, making him flinch.

"Oh.. Y-yeah. C'mon let's go." He said, turning to leave.

"Wait, you have to put on your mask silly! That's the theme of the party!" I chuckled, putting his fox mask on his face. But I hesitated before covering his mouth.

I placed a kiss on his lips and pulled the mask down. He smiled as I took his hand and climbed up the long stairway of the cabin hold up to the main deck. Music, shouts and laughter could be heard up above.

We reached the top of the stairs and I looked around in awe as we passed under an arch of blue and white balloons. This part of the ship was even more lavish. There were hundreds of tables decorated with gorgeous bouquets and wine glasses. A large fountain with a jacuzzi was in the center of the deck, and rows of colorful lanterns were strung along the sides of the railing.

"Wow.." I gasped. "This is incredible!"

"Yeah, they sure went all out." N admitted as he greeted a few people and led me towards the buffet table. I grabbed a shrimp cocktail and popped the savory seafood into my mouth. N grabbed a glass of champagne and took a few sips.

"I'm so glad you decided to come here tonight. This is amazing." I exclaimed. He wrapped his arm around me and looked around the ship.

"I am too." He smiled, and place a kiss on my forehead.

"N, my boy! So glad you could make it!" Boomed out a voice.

I turned to see an older man with shoulder length white hair approaching us. His raccoon mask hung from his neck and he wore a hammered expression. He hiccuped and brought N into an awkward hug. "Eheh.. It's nice to see you again Zinzolin."

I giggled as the two chatted and turned back to the buffet table, picking up some cheese and crackers. I noticed a group of men stood at the end of the bar wearing matching wolf masks. They stared at me and glanced at one another.

"Hmm. Your arm has made an impressive recovery. You had quite the burn there on your shoulder." A sudden voice made me almost choke on my food. I coughed and wiped my mouth before turning around.

Two girls, maybe about a year or two N's senior stood clad in gorgeous evening gowns that matched their hair. The blonde wore a glittering swan mask and the other had the face of a white tiger.

I quickly swallowed and cleared my throat. The girls sipped from there glasses and stared at me, waiting for a response.

"Um.. I'm sorry. Have we met before?" I asked, confused. The two exchanged glances before turning back to me.

The pink haired one spoke first. "Oh, I do apologize! Where are our manners!" She wagged her hand and laughed a bit embarrassed.

The girls pulled of their masks. "My name is Anthea, and this is my sister Concordia." She explained, motioning to the blonde.

"We are very close friends of N's. Well, we actually see him like our younger brother. We go way back."

I nodded and stuck out my hand. "I see. It's very nice to meet you both." I smiled.

The two shook my hand and Concordia spoke again. "N seems to be pretty fond of you. He talks about you 24/7! We were just excited to finally speak with the lady of the hour. It was nice meeting you, Touko. You enjoy your night!" They called and walked off to greet the other guests.

I looked over where the men from earlier had been. They were gone.

"Hm. That was weird." I said to myself as I searched around for N. I wiped my hands on a napkin and walked over to the fountain. Everyone was busy drinking and chatting the night away.

I searched the front of the ship and made my way through the crowd to the other end. "Where did he go?"

After waiting for about ten minutes, I decided to go back to our suite and check there. Maybe he went back to get something. I climbed down the steps and turned towards the hall we came from.

The lights in the hall had been shut off. I shivered slightly as I looked down the dark passage. It was eerily silent as I walked towards our suite. The only sound being clacking of my heels and my own breathing.

I reached our door and cracked it open. "N? Are you in here?" I peered my head inside and looked around.

I yelped as I was suddenly grabbed from behind and a hand cupped my mouth.

"Look what I found down here, you guys. Princess is all alone again." A chilling voice snickered into my ear.

* * *

**Touko needs to be carrying a rape whistle with all these people sneaking up on her xD**

**REVIEW REVIEW! **


	16. Fearless

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters! All rights belong to the original authors and creators.

* * *

_Chapter 16_

The man removed his hand from my mouth and spun me around. Two masked men stepped out from behind him and leaned against the wall.

"Do you think anyone saw us?" The first one asked and pulled off his wolf mask. His white hair cascaded around his shoulders. He was wearing another mask underneath, sort of like a ninja would.

"Nah. I'm sure everyone up there is either plastered or busy talking with the rest of the group." The third replied and stripped off his mask.

"W-who are you guys?" I asked. My voice cracked, unable to hide my fear. "What do you want?"

The first one grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "What? Are you kidding? You mean you already forgot about us? Princess, that _hurts_." He chimed, and the others mimicked a blade being struck through their chests.

His eyes glinted mischievously as he pulled out a rope. "I suppose we'll just have to make sure you remember this time, _clearly_." He said, trailing his fingertips on the skin of my shoulder blades.

"Hurry up man, I'm sweating like hell in this suit! Let's get outta here already!" The second grumbled and loosened his tie.

He turned to reply and I saw my chance. I shot up my elbow, slamming it into his jaw. I scrambled away as fast as I could, though I was only able to make a few frantic steps before I was instantly surrounded.

_So fast..! __Who the heck are these guys?!_

The other two grabbed my arms and held me tightly. "You should know by now, outrunning us is definitely not going to happen!" The first one chuckled.

"Nngh! Get off of me! Get off! Let me go! Someone help me! Please! Help!" I screamed and tried to wriggle free. I froze as a sharp blade was suddenly at my throat.

"If you don't want to spill any of your blood against my knife I suggest you settle down, understand?" The white haired man chuckled sinisterly.

I gulped as my limbs began to tremble. "Please.." I choked out. The three men laughed at me as they closed in.

"No can do, sweetheart." The third one smiled and pinched my cheek. "Orders from the big boss."

"No! S-stop!_ Mmph!_" I cried as my mouth and nose were covered with a cloth. It smelled like chemicals and burned my lungs.

"Shhh.." He whispered and held my face in a firm grip. I slowly lost the strength to continue struggling as the toxic fumes filled my nose passages, and my body went limp.

The last thing I could make out, was the chilling laughter of my attackers before everything went black.

...

**(N's POV)**

I was finally able to lose Zinzolin in the crowd, and crept around the large fountain to hide for a moment and collect my thoughts.

"Jeez that guy can talk for hours.." I sighed, peering around the ship to look for Touko.

_Damn it.. Where did she run off to? I can't afford to let her out of my sight for five seconds before I lose her! __Did she suddenly gain her memory back and escape to look for her friend Touya? Or did those intruders sneak their way onto the ship and take her with them?_

I gritted my teeth and weaved through the tables and jogged along the railing of the ship, scanning every last inch of the crowd for Touko. I searched the entire front of the ship and the back, but I never found her. I rubbed my temples and tried to calm down a bit before I started stressing out.

"My lord." A voice called out.

I slowly opened my eyes. "Anthea, Concordia. Where is Touko?" I asked impatiently. The girls muttered something about how they thought I knew where she was.

I let out a shaky breath and squeezed my fists. "You mean you didn't watch her like I had _specifically asked!?_"

The two apologized and hung their heads. "She must have run off as soon as we turned our backs on her."

"N! Wait!" They called as I turned to search the lower half of the boat. But I wasn't looking back. _I need to find Touko before something terrible happens to her!_

I dashed through the cabin hold and up the stairs to the hall where our room was. I stopped running as something caught my eye. I kneeled down and picked up the rabbit mask Touko had been wearing.

My heart started pounding and I could feel my stomach beginning to twist. I quickly opened the door to our suite and flicked on the lights. "Touko! Touko! Are you in here!?" I called.

I threw the blankets off the bed and kicked open the bathroom door. I looked all around and fisted my hands into my hair. _No..No.. Not again.._

**SLAM!**

I jumped and whipped around. "What on Earth are you doing in here, boy?" Ghetsis asked sharply.

"F-father!" I cried, and quickly composed myself. "H-have you seen Touko?"

He folded his arms as he leaned against the door, and regarded me sternly. "I have not. More importantly, why didn't you report back to me when you arrived with the Dark Stone?"

I stood up and held my forehead. "Ugh.. I had completely forgotten. I'm sorry.."

He narrowed his eyes. "You never fail to disappoint me, you wretched boy.. And the rest of them, completely incompetent! What is anyone around here good for if they're just going to fail at the simplest of tasks!?" He towered over me and shouted as he gripped the collar of my shirt.

I stared into his cold crimson eye, my terrified reflection glinted in his eyepiece. "You're a disgrace! You don't deserve to share the name Harmonia with me!" He hissed, tossing me to the floor.

"I suppose if you want to get something done, and done right.. You have to do it yourself." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I crawled against the edge of the bed as he swiftly exited the room. I hugged my knees and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry father.." I whispered.

"Touko.. where are you.."

_**Nfufu.. W**__**hat a shame.. **__**Can't you do anything right!**_

"N-no!" I cried. "I've been doing my best for everyone! For father, and the Sages and-"

_**Wrong. The girl is**__** gone! And you've let everyone down! **__**You good for nothing boy..**_

_**You're pathetic!**_

_**pathetic!**_

_**pathetic!**_

_**pathetic!**_

I clutched my head. "_NO!_" I shouted."_LEAVE ME ALONE!_"

**_Why don't you just rot and die already! You're nothing!_**

**_nothing!_**

**_ nothing!_**

The voice echoed in my head. I furiously shook my head and tried to block them out. "_Shut up!_ _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_" I cried. "_Just go away already!_"

"N!"

I jumped again as another sudden voice sounded out, breaking me from my mental torture.

I looked all around. "W-ho's there!" I asked and wiped my eyes.

"Down here! It's me!"

My eyes fell down to the frame of the door. Zorua came running to my side. "N, what the heck is going on with you?"

"Zoura." I breathed out, relieved. "How did you get here!"

"I snuck on board with the luggage." He snickered. "There was no way I was gonna stay behind at the castle without you!" He looked around. "What are you doing in here talking by yourself anyway?"

"I.. Uh, I'm trying to find Touko.." I stuttered.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "C'mon Zorua, we have to look for her. I'm really worried something might have happened to her."

Zorua rolled his eyes as we walked out into the hall. "She's gone _again_? Geez! That girl needs a leash or something!"

I ran up the steps and quickly rounded the corner, almost slamming into someone.

"Woah!" I yelped and caught myself.

I looked up. There stood the Shadow Triad. "My Lord, are you alright?"

"Y-eah, I'm fine.. Have you guys seen Touko anywhere? A girl, about a year or two younger than me. Long, wavy brown hair, and blue eyes."

The three shook their heads, their stoic gazes unchanging. "We're very sorry. But we will remain on the lookout for her, sir." They bowed.

I nodded sadly, and continued my search.

Zorua stared back at the ninja triplets as they entered a door. They came out a few moments later, carrying a rope and some cement blocks.

"N, wait a second!" He called.

I turned and looked down at Zorua. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"N, I have a bad feeling about those guys.. I kinda always have.. I think they might be up to something.." He cautioned.

I stared at the three mysterious men as they headed towards the ship's foyer.

_I knew I could trust Zorua. He was my best friend. The Shadow Triad were loyal followers to my father.. There's no telling if they were truly on my side. Maybe they weren't really telling me everything they knew.._

"Okay Zorua.. I have a plan."

I slid around the corner of the wall and peered down the passageway where the Shadow Triad had gone.

Sneaking up on these guys would prove more than difficult. Nearly impossible, really. "C'mon, Zorua." I whispered, and crouched down to the floor, crawling along the side of the corridor.

"I'm telling you, no one can out drink him! He died for that title!" The first one stated, throwing out his arms.

"No way! I've seen Zinzolin drink twice that much in one night, and he's still alive!" The second argued. "That guy should be in the book of World Records instead!"

I squinted my eyes as I listened to their ridiculous conversation. _I never knew they were so vocal.. They were completely different when they thought they weren't being watched.._

"One of us should have stayed behind to watch the Princess. What if she wakes up?"

"Nah. She's gonna be out for a while. We'll have enough time to come back here and finish the job."

"We better! Or Ghetsis'll have all our heads.."

I narrowed my eyes. _Princess?__ That had to be Touko.. What did they do to her?_

"N, what are we gonna do?" Zorua whispered.

I chewed my bottom lip as I thought. "We're gonna have to get them to tell us what they know. I think they're planning something really awful." I said nervously.

Zorua hesitantly nodded and followed me behind them out to the foyer.

"This should be a good spot. No one comes back this way." The first one spoke.

I crouched behind some boxes of cargo and tried to think of how to approach this.

I peered around the corner and saw the three men looping the rope through the cement blocks. I gasped as one of them stopped and looked over at where I was hiding.

"Hey, you guys. I think someone must think we're pretty stupid. Like we don't know we were being followed this whole time."

"Come on out! We know you're there!" The three snickered.

I gulped and pulled Zorua close to me. "You have to stay here okay, buddy?"

"But, N-"

"No Zorua! It's too dangerous! I'll take care of this, alright?" I said with a small smile. He lowered his head and layed against the wooden crates. "Alright.."

I stood up and tried to wear an innocent expression as I approached them. "What are you guys doing back here in this deserted place?" I asked coyly.

"We should be asking you the same question." The third spoke, regarding me suspiciously.

"Well, I couldn't find Touko anywhere, so I just thought I'd come check back here.." I explained. The white haired ninjas exchanged glances before he pulled out his sword.

"Look N, we didn't want to have to do this. But Ghetsis gave us the order to take out the girl. And we can't have you getting in our way." He explained.

"Yeah, do you have any idea what he'd do to us if he knew we messed this up?" The second one chimed in.

I shivered and stepped back as he closed in on me. _Oh no.. This is bad.._

"Agh! What the! Where the hell did you come from?!" He grunted.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Zorua had jumped out and sunk his teeth into his ankle.

"God damn it! Get off!" He growled, and swung his leg through the air. He slammed his other foot into Zorua's head. But he wasn't letting go. He hung on with everything he had.

I stared in horror as the ninja continued to deliver hard blows to Zoruas face and head until blood speckled the wooden deck. "N, go now! Hurry and get out of here!" He muffled through his clamped jaws.

"Zorua stop it! Let go! Please! You guys have to stop!" I cried.

"Ugh! Bisharp get out here and get rid of this thing already! " He snapped.

"W-wait a second, you guys aren't really going to..! Hold on, we can talk about this!" I tried to reason with them. My eyes went wide as he called out his Pokemon.

"Use Iron Head!" He instructed Bisharp.

"No.." I whispered. _This was just like what happened to Woobat all over again. I can't let this happen!_

"Zorua use Incinerate!" I shouted.

In seconds, Zorua had let go of his ankle and jumped out in front of me, shooting bright flames from his mouth. Bisharp flew back and crashed into the crates.

Zorua stared at the wounded enemy Pokemon with an unforgiving glare. The second Shadow Triad member sent out his Bisharp. The Pokemon shot out and prepared another Iron head attack.

"Zorua look out! Dodge it!" I yelled. Zorua rolled out of the way just seconds before the bionic Pokemon smashed through the floor of the deck.

Zorua whipped around and split into several copies. _Double Team! Nice!_

My heart was pounding in my chest as I watched the two battle. It pained me to make my friend fight another Pokemon. The very reason I had been striving for Liberation to begin with was to prevent this.. But right now, I didn't have a choice.

I watched as Zorua moved with incredible speed and power. I never knew he was such a formidable fighter. He took out all three of their Pokemon with ease. The Shadow Triad laid, defeated. Moments after, Anthea and Concordia came rushing in followed by the Sages.

"What is the meaning of all this!?" Gorm shouted. "A Pokemon battle on our ship! Are you all purposely trying to attract attention to us!?"

Giallo and Ryoku called back the defeated Pokemon and turned to speak with me. I explained the situation to everyone, while Anthea and Concordia tended to Zorua's wounds.

The Shadow Triad was apprehended and taken to the ship's prison. I fell to the floor and held my head. _This is bad.. What am I going to do? _

Rood came over and sat down to speak with me. "I fear this is only the beginning of Ghetsis' evil schemes. He is planning something far worse than any of us had imagined. And I fear for us all.. We're counting on you, N. You're our last hope." With those words, he turned and left.

"N! Come quickly!" Concordia called. "It's Zorua!"

I quickly broke from my thoughts and rushed to Zorua's side. His breathing was uneven and his face was contorted as if he were in pain. We were all thrown back as a sudden blinding light beamed out and surrounded him. I covered my eyes with my arms until the light had died down.

Smoke surrounded us and I couldn't see a thing. "Hey! Are you alright? Zorua!" I shouted. I coughed and waved my arms around to clear the fog.

I gasped as my eyes landed on him. Zorua looked.. different.

His small body from before was almost four times the size. Long crimson fur cascaded down his back. He had grown large claws and his face was thinner and more vicious.

"Zorua.." I breathed out. "Y-You evolved.."

He lowered his blue eyes to mine. "Indeed, it appears that way. I have at last become Zoroark."

...

My eyes fluttered open for a moment before falling shut again. My head felt so heavy. I groaned and tried to keep myself awake. I could hear the faint sound of waves and what sounded like the motor of a boat.

I rolled onto my back and forced my eyes open. The sun was just beginning to rise and the sky was scrolling by quickly. I was definitely moving fast. I looked around and tried to sit up. My head throbbed like mad and I could feel myself sweating profusely.

"Don't move around so quickly. The drugs won't wear off for a few more hours, so you'll be feeling dizzy for a while." A calm voice soothed, rubbing my head.

"Nnn.. Where am I?" I panted out. "You're on your way back to Nuvema Town." The elderly man informed me, and placed a cool cloth on my forehead.

I leaned my head to the side. I was so confused. _This man.. He was one of the Sages that worked with Team Plasma. What was going on?_

"I..I remember everything.." I whispered as I began to recall the events that had led up to this moment. The battle with N, being taken to the castle, my failed escape plans, Zorua, Nimbasa city, Reshiram, Touya, the ship.. I remembered it all.

I blushed as I noticed I had been changed back into my old Trainer's clothes. "Wh-where did those Shadow Triad Creeps go?!" I cried out, looking around.

"Shh.. It's okay. They're not here. I overheard them in Ghetsis' office, with horrible plans to drown you in the water while you laid unconscious.." Rood explained, shaking his head.

I gasped and looked up to meet his sympathetic eyes. "I'm so glad we reached them in time."

"I have these for you as well." He explained, handing me four Pokeballs. "The remainder of your team from before."

"What..?" I said, dumbfounded. "But.. why? Why are you doing all of this? Aren't you working with Team Plasma too?"

The man smiled softly, offering me a bottle of water. "I _was_ one of The Seven Sages of Team Plasma. Although, after everything I have witnessed these past few weeks.. I've decided to sever ties with that organization.."

I took a few swigs of my drink. The cool liquid soothed my parched throat. Rood leaned back and looked off into the distance.

"This place has the same ocean smell as where I was born…" He sighed.

"Ghetsis wandered the lands of this world all over, collecting knowledge of all kinds while searching for like-minded people.. From the moment we met, he understood what I desired. The ability to understand the minds and the needs of others… This is an ability that everyone needs to survive. N is a kind and excellent person who understands the hearts of Pokémon. But, conversely, perhaps his ability to understand the hearts and feelings of people is not developed enough. But… Even that was part of the perfection of Ghetsis's plan. When it comes to Ghetsis, I cannot separate the truths from the lies. Someday, if N develops the ability to understand the feelings of people as well as Pokémon, I would like us to meet again. More than anything, I want to see N confront Ghetsis and put a stop to this madness."

I stared at Rood and lowered my head. "N isn't a monster like Ghetsis. I've realized that during my time at the castle. He's deeply disturbed by something from his past.. And I'm sure he's suffering, even now." I whispered, my heart stinging at my words.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "You have to take me back, Rood."

He seemed surprised by this. "Are you certain that will be a smart decision?"

I nodded. "I'm sure. Touya and the others are still back there. I have to help them. I'll get the Light Stone back and stop Ghetsis."

He could tell by my determined expression that I wasn't about to change my mind.

"Alright."

We turned the boat around and headed back towards Castelia. The wind blew fiercely as we sailed through the vast sea. I took in a deep breath as I shut my eyes. I clipped my pokeballs to my belt and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. _Ghetsis, you're going down._


End file.
